Will James
by CaptainCrunch231511
Summary: The true Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore has been resurected. Harry Potter disappeared over 2 years ago on the day he was to be married to Ginny. Dark Molly: Ginny / Ron Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Will James

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

Deep in the grave yard of Godric's Hollow Lucius Malfoy was tied to the headstone of Percival Dumbledore. A dark hooded figure was placing what appeared to be a baby into a large caldron full of a bubbling potion. Using the same ritual that had once revived the Dark Lord, the hooded figure continued to add ingredient s to the boiling potion. When it was completed Lucius Malfoy screamed in terror as the naked form of Albus Dumbledore removed himself from the caldron.

The hooded figure quickly went to the wrinkly old headmaster and placed a robe over his shoulders. The stranger then kneeled on the ground and kissed the hem of Dumbledore's robes. Master you have returned. Albus regarded his servant with a kind look and then said "wand."

Albus's servant withdrew the former headmaster's wand from a robe pocket and handed it to him. Dumbledore looked at Lucius and spoke in a kind voice, "Alas Lucius, It is my wish that no one know of my return just yet. It is regrettable, but there must be no witnesses." He pointed his wand at the elder Malfoy and cast the killing curse.

Albus pulled back of his servant's robe and healed the peace of flesh that was missing from the arm. He pulled his most devoted servant into a standing position and lowered the hood of the robe. Dumbledore pulled Molly Weasley to him and kissed her passionately. His hand trailed down her back and settled on her plump arse. He led her over to the graves of James and Lily Potter and laid her on the ground. Molly pulled her robes above her hips, she wasn't wearing knickers. Albus raised his robes above his waist and pushed himself into her easily. He thrust into Molly until he found his release. He had made love to the person he loved beyond any except his soul mate Gellert. To Albus it seemed right to shag Molly Weasley on the graves of the parents of the man whom he must destroy in order to finally take control of the world.

"What is the date my pet?" Dumbledore asked as he stroked Molly's red hair.

"May 2nd 2001 my love."

"Tell me what has happened to my faithful servants. What of Harry, did he marry Ginny?" inquired Dumbledore.

Molly sighed as she remembered all that had happened." Alastor was killed by Riddle as were Severus and Gellert. Unfortunately Potter is the master of the elder wand. "

Albus grimaced briefly and the spoke, "It is unfortunate my dear, but their deaths will serve the greater good. Now has Potter married our daughter and produced an heir yet?"

A fearful look crossed her face as she replied to her lover and master. "I'm sorry Albus, but both Harry and the mudblood Granger were growing immune to the effects of the love potions. I had to hide Potter until you returned to set things right. Granger somehow got wind of what was happening and disappeared before I could kill her."

"Relax my love, you did the right thing. We will allow our Ginny to conceive a child with Potter and then kill him. Once we have done away with him we will have control of both the Potter and Black fortunes. I will deal with the mudblood if she tries to interfere.

Far away in Brisbane Australia, Griffith University student and human psychology major Sheila Wilkins awoke with a start. Harry's alive, she thought as she plodded her way into the kitchen. She searched the cupboard until she found the large bottle of tequila. Hermione took a long drink from the bottle as she tried to banish the horrid vision of her former headmaster shagging Molly Weasley in a graveyard.

Hermione had thought about keeping her proper name. Her parents managed to convince her to use the alias that they had used when they first arrived in Brisbane – just in case anyone was looking for her.

As she took a second drink from the bottle, Hermione thought about the situation that had brought her to this point.

July 3rd, 1999

Harry Potter had gone out last night to celebrate his final day as a free man with his two best friends Ron and Hermione. This morning it sounded like there was a marching band playing in his head. Ron was shaking Harry franticly to wake him up. Hermione was standing at the door of Harry's bedroom in Grimmauld Place, giggling hysterically.

"Come on Harry, You've got to get up. You're marrying my sister Ginny in a few hours," pleaded Ron.

Harry began to stir. He regarded Ron with bloodshot eyes. He mumbled at his insane tormentor, "Don't want to marry Ginny, love Hermione." He then pulled his pillow back over his head.

Ron gave Hermione a look that was a mixture of jealousy and concern. Thinking quickly, Hermione improvised a lie that would placate Ron for a few minutes. Don't worry Ron; I'm sure he doesn't mean it. He's probably still drunk after last night."

The lie seemed to work, because Ron went back to trying to wake Harry.

Hermione thought to herself that just maybe Harry was in love with her. Last night while at a muggle pub, a very drunk Harry had confessed that he loved her. Maybe Hermione was dreaming. She had been pretty loaded at the time. She smiled at the fuzzy memory.

Ron had just excused himself to use the head. A very drunk Harry pulled Hermione's chair next to his. "Hermione, y- y- y-you wanna know secret?" Harry slurred.

Hermione giggled at her best friend, "What?"

Harry pulled her ear closer to her mouth and whispered, "Promise t –t- t- not tell anybody?"

Hermione nodded her head and Harry continued to talk. "Don't love Ginny fan girl. Only love you, my Hermy." He brought his finger to his lips and said, "Shhhhh." They both giggled happily.

As Hermione moved her chair back to its previous place she half whispered to herself, "I love you too Harry."

Ron and Hermione dragged Harry, fully clothed, from his bed and pulled him into the shower stall. Ron held him upright while Hermione turned the shower on. Harry startled awake and a laughing Hermione handed him a vile of hangover potion.

After Harry had finished with his shower, he got dressed and found Ron and Hermione talking in the kitchen. Kreacher handed Harry a steaming mug of coffee. Hermione noticed that the ancient elf was trying to get her attention. Ron and Harry appartated to the Burrow. Hermione said that she wanted to stay behind for a minute and say goodbye to the old elf.

Kreacher began to cry and tears slid down his kind old face. Hermione immediately went to comfort the old elf. "I is failing Master Harry," sobbed Kreacher.

"Don't worry Kreacher, I'm sure that Harry and Ginny will be happy to let you look after them."

Kreacher shook his head again. "Mistress Mione understands not. Bad Weezies is giving yous and master love potions. Kreacher tries to give antidote, but they always give more stronger potions."

Hermione got up quickly and tried to go to the fireplace so she could go rescue Harry. Kreacher grabbed hold of Hermione's leg and refused to let go. "No, mistress must not go rescue master. Mrs. Wheezy said that she would kill yous just like she killed Mistress Bella. Don't worry about Master. Kreacher gives him strong antidote just before he left. Mistress Mione must leave the country and escape. Kreacher will close house to evil Wheezies and inform the goblins to not let them at master's vaults.

Hermione raced though the old house grabbing anything and everything that she thought that she might need. She packed her beaded bag and headed back down the stairs. She hugged Kreacher and left to her parents' house to get her passport and some muggle money. Hermione went into her old bedroom and threw the engagement ring that Ron had given her on the bed. She spent the night in the apartment over the garage that had a window looking into her old bedroom.

In the mean time all hell was breaking loose at the Burrow. Ron had hurried up the stairs to his room and tried to hurry Harry into his dress robes. Ron kept on muttering about how Harry had to get dressed so that he could marry Ginny. Suddenly a light went on in Harry's head and his eyes seemed to clear.

Harry shoved Ron forcefully against the wall. Get off me Ron. "Why the Hell would I want to marry your little sister. She's just a pathetic little fan girl who I don't have a thing in common with." The boys continued to argue.

Molly Weasley and Ginny raced upstairs to see what the commotion was. Assessing the situation quickly Molly pulled out her wand and stunned Harry. She looked at Ginny and apologized, "I'm sorry dear, but I think that we will have to postpone the wedding for a while. The love potions just don't seem to be working properly. I'm going to have to take Potter far away to a place that is safe and secure until all the different potions can be flushed from his system. It might take a couple of years but you will have your wizard."

Molly, Ginny and Ron went downstairs to apologize to the guests. They had explained that Harry had just had a nervous breakdown and that the wedding was postponed indefinitely.

After the announcement, Ron sat upstairs guarding Harry while Molly collected the things that she would need for a long trip. Outside, Ginny accepted condolences from the assembled guests. She stayed outside until they were all gone. When Dean Thomas slipped her a note before he left she felt her face blush, a fire began to burn between her legs.

Ron, Percy and Ginny sat in Ginny's room and brooded. Molly had taken Harry away by port key to a place that she wouldn't tell them. "I bet it's Granger's fault," began Percy.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "I am so stupid. I saw her give Harry a hangover potion this morning. She must have slipped Harry an antidote at the same time."

"I'm going to kill that mudblood bitch with my own two hands," fumed Ginny. "No whore is going to ruin my wedding day and live."

"Ron did you put that tracking spell on her engagement ring like I told you to?" asked Ginny.

"Of course I did."

That night Ron activated the tracking spell. The three angry Weasley's apparated right into Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione, hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak, watched through the window as the three Weasleys destroyed her parents' house.

In the morning Neville Longbottom's patronus streaked through the window and recited to Hermione what had happened at the Burrow yesterday. Hermione caught the first plane to Sydney. She then apparated to her parents' house and went into hiding while waiting for some sign that Harry Potter was alive.

Molly had used her husband's Ministry connections to take an international port key to the United States. From New York, she then took the floo to Reno Nevada and apparated to a private muggle mental health facility north of Elko Nevada. She checked Harry into the hospital under the name of Will James. It took very little persuasion to convince them that Will was delusional.

Dr. John Mason was just starting his residency at the Bill Kane mental health clinic. He was stationed on the long term ward. He had spent the last four hours getting briefed on the histories of the patients that lived there. His ears perked up as the head nurse described how patient Will James thought he was some kind of magical superhero named Harry Potter. The poor boy thought that anyone with red hair had the last name Weasley. He had accused a nurse with long black hair of killing his Godfather. He kept calling the poor lady Bella something.

Will had kept referring to the previous blond haired resident as ferret. He had taken to writing his supposed life history on the walls of his cell in crayon.

Unknown to the staff of Bill Kane was the fact that John Mason was a mind healer sent here by the Department of Magic to look into the occurrences of accidental magic at the facility. He wondered if the mysterious patient was indeed the Harry Potter. According to different sources Potter had done a runner on his wedding day. He had disappeared with his best friend. The questions that stuck in his mind were; what was Harry Potter doing here; and that if the patient was indeed Harry Potter then where was Hermione Granger.

Dr. Mason walked into will James' room to find the patient strapped to his bed. Every available inch of wall space was covered in neat writing.

Will woke up with a start to find a strange new doctor smiling at him. Dr. Mason discretely cast a privacy spell. "Good afternoon Harry, my name is Dr. Mason and I'm here to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Elko Blues

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

"I'm sorry Dr. Mason, but I really don't know what you're talking about. My name is Will James. I don't know anything about magic. All the writing on the walls is just the product of my over active imagination."

"I see. If there is no such thing as magic then why does the writing on the wall keep appearing even after it has been cleaned?" Seeing that Harry was playing the game that he had been conditioned to, Dr. Mason released the privacy spells.

"The janitors in this place are lazy. They don't do half the work in here that they claim. It's pretty hard for me to write anything down when I'm strapped to this bed 18 hours a day."

"Excellent Mr. James, you don't appear to show any knowledge of the delusional state that caused you to be placed in our care. If you let me release your restraints then you can go into the day room while I work on getting you discharged."

Will eagerly got off the bed and followed Dr. Mason into the day room. He was determined to not do anything to mess up his new found freedom. Will sat down and began to watch television calmly. The orderlies were eyeing him suspiciously. Bellatrix Lestrange walked past him. Will smiled and waved at her. He knew that accosting Bella would earn him a beating from the orderlies as they restrained him until he could be shot full of muggle drugs.

Everything was going right this time. He had passed all of their tests. Will James should have known it was too good to last. A plump red headed woman walked past Will with a cart full of laundry. She stopped pushing the cart and looked at Will.

"How are you doing today, dear," she greeted warmly.

Will James sprung off the sofa and grabbed a plastic spoon that was on the coffee table in front of him. He pointed it at the woman and screamed at the woman, "You evil bitch! I will never marry your daughter no matter how many love potions you give me." He pointed the spoon at the woman and shouted "Stupefy!"

Four orderlies surrounded him. "I'll never let you death eaters win. You can't beat me; I killed your snake faced master." Will James leapt onto the coffee table and gave the spoon in his hand a twist as he made to disappear. The largest of the four orderlies was an ex – college football player. He launched himself at the patient. Harry side stepped him with practiced ease, only to be tackled on his blind side by another large orderly. A nurse quickly rushed over to Will and shot him full of a sedative. Will James sighed contentedly as the barbituric acid did its work and sent him into a deep dreamless sleep. The ex-football player gave Will an extra kick in the ribs for good measure. There was a sickening crunch as three of Will's ribs broke. His lower leg was also sticking out at an odd angle.

Harry woke up to find his head wrapped in bandages. There was a burning pain in his side when he tried to breathe and his left leg was encased in plaster and hanging for a sling. Dr. Mason was trying to shine a light into his eyes. "That was a very foolish thing you did yesterday Mr. James."

Will looked up at the strange man. The corners of his mouth tried to lift into a ghost of a smile. It even hurt to smile. "You think?"  
The four large orderlies made their way into the room. The giant sized men all had sheepish looks on their faces."Hey Will, how are you feeling today man?" asked the ex football player.

"I've been better Ty. How are you doing?"

The big man scuffed the shiny floor with the toe of his shoe. "Sorry 'bout all the pain we caused, but you know we gotta keep up our rep."

"No sweat guys. Care to autograph your handiwork?" Will gestured to the cast covering his leg.

The four men laughed nervously and moved to sign the cast on Will's leg. They then turned to leave the small room.

"Boys, next time can you avoid the legs. It's going to be six weeks until we can dance again." Will tried to laugh with the orderlies – his ribs just hurt too much.

Just then a nurse walked into the room and injected a shot of morphine into his arm. Will sighed as the pain left him.

He looked up at Dr. Mason from his bed with glazed eyes. "Welcome to the circus." Will grinned and fell asleep.

That night had written his report to the secretary of magic. He detailed his first and second meetings with one Will James – A.K.A. Harry Potter. The young man in the ward was Harry Potter, John Mason was certain of it. That night Dr. John Mason was troubled by the last words that Harry Potter had spoken to him, "Welcome to the circus."

Will James was in and out of consciousness all day. The nurses kept pumping morphine into him at regular intervals. Dr. Mason brought a large amount of paper with him to work the next day. He had placed a shrinking charm on the paper so that none of his coworkers would know what he was going to do.

Once he was alone in Will James's room he cast a duplication charm on the writing that filled the wall. After his shift was over Dr. James hurried back to his small apartment and spent all of the next day reading about the life and times of Harry Potter. It was a good thing that John had the next two days off as read through the night and into the next day. After 2 days off, Dr. Mason returned to work the night shift for the next three days.

Dr. Mason found that staff on the nightshift was kept to a minimum. All the patients had been medicated and were sleeping harmlessly in their cages. At midnight Dr. Mason was checking on Will James when he noticed his patients eyes open. John pulled out his wand and cast privacy spells in the room.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Please don't deny that's who you are. I can see your scar and I have read this most fascinating history that you have scrawled on your walls. "

"Please just leave me alone. I may have been brought here against my will, but I'm comfortable here now. Here nobody thinks that I'm a hero. There is no pressure to be the saviour of the wizarding world. None of my friends are manipulating me for their personal gain."

"I see Harry. If you answer one more question then I will leave you alone for the night. What did you mean when you said welcome to the circus?"

Harry sighed and then took a deep breath before replying, "I meant that this place is a freak circus and I'm the main attraction."

Dr. Jones looked t Harry calmly, "What do you mean by that Harry?"

"They let me out of my cage. I perform my act just like they taught me and then they take my pain away." Harry tried to adjust his body into a comfortable position and went back to sleep.

Dr. Mason left the room of Will James with alarm bells ringing in his head. He spent the rest of the shift going through Will's medical records and taking notes. He was going to have to call his mentor in Los Angeles to confirm his suspicions.

When John got off shift, the first thing he did when he got home was floo his favourite Professor from healers' college. John shut his eyes until his head reached the desired location.

Professor emeritus Jessica Owen was having breakfast when the head of her former student appeared in the fireplace. "Good morning Professor Owen. I was wondering if I could discuss a case with you this morning."

"John how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jessica now that you've graduated? Come on through." Jessica thought about what a waste it was that the brightest mind healer of his year had forgone working in a private clinic and instead chose to work for the Department of Magic.

"Good morning John," Professor Owen greeted as she handed him a steaming cup of coffee. What brings you all the way from Washington to see me?"

"Actually Jessica I've been working on a case in Elko. I think I've found the saviour of the wizarding world. "

"John you really need to stay out of those brothels they will mess up that large brain of yours," Jessica said with a laugh.

"No, I think that I have found Harry Potter. My boss sent me to the Bill Kane institute to check out some occurrences of accidental magic. The patient that they think of as Will James happens to be none other than The – Man –Who – Conquered." He passed the notes from Harry's file that he had copied.

"The poor bastard thinks that he is better off there."

Jessica just shook her head as she read through John's notes. "Judging by the amount of barbiturates and morphine that they have pumped into his body over the last two years, I would say that the poor boy is addicted to at least three different muggle drugs. I don't think that you can help him though John. Harry Potter seems to have given up on life. The only chance you have is to find something or someone that can give him a reason to live."

"That was what I thought as well Professor. Unfortunately it seems that the only person that he cares for is Hermione Granger. It just so happens that she disappeared about the same day as Harry did. Nobody has found any trace of her."

"I concur John; however, I don't think that she's dead. After they defeated Voldemort I had the chance to talk with their Minister for Magic. Kingsley told me about how the trio survived for 10 months with all of the magical people in England looking for them. She is far too resourceful to be out of the picture completely." Jessica poured herself another cup of coffee and continued talking, "What about this Ron Weasley, I thought that he was supposed to be Harry's best friend?"

John shook his head and laughed. "I don't think so Jessica. I've seen firsthand how he treats anybody that he thinks is a Weasley. Thanks for your time Professor. I need to go home and get some sleep now."

"John before you go, I have a couple of pieces of advice. The first thing is that you need to get Potter out of that place. Whoever sent him there is going to come back looking for him eventually. The second thing is that you have to find Miss. Granger. Harry may be able to help you if you give him the opportunity."

On his next days off, John Mason met with the Secretary of Magic. Together with a team of specialists they formulated a plan to extract Harry from the mental health facility and remove all traces of his having been there.

Unfortunately for John the key figure in his bid to rescue Harry was still missing. Not one of the department's operatives had been able to track the muggle born girl. They had even used their contacts at the FBI and CIA. Hermione Granger had vanished from the face of the earth.

Dr. Mason had only one chance left. He had to convince Potter to contact her and provide him with the means to do the job. John has managed to convince his supervisor that it might help Will James to recover if he had the chance to go outside. With the clever use of a wandless and silent compulsion charm he found himself pushing s wheel chair to Will's room.

Due to the fact that Will's leg was still in a cast, Dr. Mason was allowed to take him outside without an escort. While the two men were walking around the grounds they talked about Hermione. The fog seemed to lift from Harry's eyes as he talked about his one true friend. When he got Harry to a secluded spot on the grounds, Dr. Mason pulled out his wand and handed it to Harry.

"I want you to send a message to Hermione using your patronus. Do you remember how?"

Harry nodded his head and attempted to cast the spell. Only a silver mist appeared from the wand. He thought of the last night that he had seen Hermione and remembered what she had said to him after he confessed his feelings for her. "I Love you too Harry Potter." He cast the spell again after concentrating on that happy thought. The silver stag erupted from the wand. He focused his mind on Hermione's face and said seven words to the stag. It streaked off into the western sky.

Harry reluctantly handed the wand back to John. Dr. Mason handed a vial of skele-grow to heal his injuries. After Harry had downed the potion he cast his own patronus, a grizzly bear, and it sailed into the sky after Harry's.


	3. Chapter 3

Someday Soon

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Albus Dumbledore sat in the sitting room of his family home in Godric's Hollow. He was contemplating his life so far. Gellert Grindelwald had begun to lead him down the path to darkness over 100 years ago now. After he murdered his sister, Gellert had proclaimed his never ending love for Albus. They would have killed Aberforth too, but neither teen figured that they had anything to fear from the goat lover.

He had manipulated and schemed his way to his position as leader of the light. His temporary death had put a crimp in his plans, but it was necessary for the greater good. The fact that the black shattered soul of Albus Dumbledore was darker than both Gellert and Tom riddle was known to only one other now. Molly Weasley, the only woman he had ever been with, knew his true self. She desired power and wealth almost as much as he did.

He had orchestrated the murder or disappearance or murder of anyone who had suspected his true motives. The list of potential enemies that Dumbledore had had eliminated was long. Among his victims were the Prewitt brothers, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Frank and Alice Longbottom. Dumbledore had never done anything that did not benefit himself. The greater good only meant that which was best for Dumbledore's plan.

Harry Potter was living proof of his genius. Not only had he orchestrated the death of his parents by the use of a false prophecy and a compulsion charm on Peter Pettigrew. He had Harry placed in the custody of the Dursleys. Albus knew exactly what kind of people they were. They had done a fine job of beating Harry down and made him into the pliable weapon that he was now. After seeing to Harry's living arrangements he made damn sure that Sirius Black never got a trial. The former head master thought that he had dealt with Potter's unpredictability by pairing him with his daughter Ginny. Molly's sixth son was supposed to keep the mudblood from interfering with his plans. Damn Ronald Weasley must of inherited deficient genes from his father. He would kill Arthur for siring such an imbecile.

Albus decided it was time to call his trusty phoenix to his side. Having the bird as his symbol would ensure that no one would question his right to rule. He called out to the air, "Fawkes, I have need of you."

The bird arrived in a burst of flame, but it kept its distance from his former master. "Come Fawkes it is time for you to do my bidding once again."

The red and gold phoenix gave an unholy shriek. It directed its thoughts to the old man's brain. "Never will I serve you. You Evil Bastard! 90 years I was enslaved to you. Your dark bond shattered with your death. I have chosen a new master and together with my new master we will bring your plans to ruin." The swan sized bird departed in a burst of flame.

The defection of Fawkes made a large dent in Dumbledore's plans. He needed to speed up some of his other plans. On the day that he was crowned ruler of the world Dumbledore now planned to dine on roast phoenix. He sent a message to his beloved Molly. Albus wanted her to bring her two youngest children to him. It was time that Ginny learned who her true father was. Dumbledore planned for Ron to escort Ginny to the place where Harry was being held. They would do what was necessary for Ginny to be impregnated with Potter's child and then kill him.

Molly apparated to the youngest children's flat. She heard the noise of squeaking bed springs and the voices of two people moaning. Mrs. Weasley marched into the room to find her naked daughter underneath some stranger. Ginny was moaning loudly as he thrust in and out of her. Molly's good for nothing son was in the corner of the room. Ron was also naked with one hand he was pulling the goalie, and with the other hand he was filming the action on the bed using a muggle video camera.

The Weasley matriarch cast a stinging hex at the man rutting into her only daughter. "Oi what's the matter with you. You crazy bitch, I've still got 15 minutes left," the naked man shouted as he clutched at his backside.

Ginny looked up at the scene going on and smiled at her lover. "Same time next week Marvin?"

The large man shook his head and grimaced, "The name is Wayne, and only if that crazy slag is going to wait her turn next time."

Molly Weasley began to lecture her two children. "Just wait until your father finds out about this young lady." Ron cowered in the corner while Ginny just lay on the bed with an amused smile on her face.

"I don't know what the big deal is mom. I was just practicing my technique for when I finally get to shag Harry. Ron was taping it so that I could analyze my performance later."

Molly just shook her head and told her children to clean up and get dressed. Once Ron and Ginny were ready she grabbed each child by the ear and apparated the two young adults into Dumbledore's lair. Ginny and Ron both fainted when they saw Albus Dumbledore smiling at them.

While her children were passed out she took the opportunity to kiss Albus with all the passion she could muster. The pair woke Ginny up first.

"What the hell are you doing here you old bastard. You're dead. I saw your body at the bottom of the astronomy tower. What the fuck is going on mum?"

"Ginerva that is no way to talk to your father," Molly scolded.

Ginny just stood there with her mouth open.

"Yes Ginerva, I am your father said the ex-headmaster. You were conceived while your mother was working off your siblings' tuition."

"Bloody Hell mum, I had no idea!"

"Do you honestly think that we could afford to feed and clothe seven children as well as send them to a private boarding school on Arthur Weasley's pathetic salary?"

"How many of us are Dumbledore's?"

"Just you my sweet," Albus answered with a twinkle in his eye.

Ginny walked over to the corner of the room and threw up the contents of her breakfast. She had just got the most horrid image of the wrinkly old headmaster shagging her mother on his desk at Hogwarts. "Oh sweet Merlin, I think that I've been scarred for life."

Eventually Ginny was able to settle her stomach and Ron was woken up. Albus and Molly told them that they were to go to Nevada and kill Harry after he got Ginny pregnant.

Before they were sure what had happened the two siblings found themselves in the cow town of Elko. Ron was all smiles as he thought of all the galleons that they would have after Potter was dead. Ginny was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't a Weasley.

#############################################

In Brisbane Australia, Sheila Wilkins was visiting her parents. "I don't know how I know it mum but I have this feeling that Harry is alive."

"Relax dear, you haven't heard from him in two years. I hate to say it but those horrid Weasleys have probably killed him by now."

Sheila took a drink from her third glass of gin this morning. "Mum you don't understand. Harry loves me. I would know if he was dead." She got up from the kitchen table and took the bottle of gin with her. She caught the bus and went back to her small flat. Once she was home Sheila continued to try and drink away the memory of Harry Potter as she had done almost daily for the last two years.

Hermione did not start drinking heavily at first. As time went by she was haunted by impossible green eyes and two drunken sentences, "Don't love Ginny fan girl. Only love you, my Hermy." She still managed to control her drinking during weekdays. However, too many nights and weekends had disappeared from her memory in a drunken fog.

At 2:00 that afternoon a very drunk Hermione Granger, or Sheila Wilkins as she thought of herself now, thought that she was hallucinating. First she figured that she heard Harry's voice speaking her name from the beaded bag that she had packed before she left England two years ago. The second thing that happened was that a large silver stag burst through her window. It spoke with Harry's voice, "Mione need help. I still love you." The stag disappeared into nothingness. Shortly after Harry's patronus had appeared a second patronus came through her window and spoke with a voice that she did not recognize. "Meet us at the Double Diamond Ranch. Black Hills, South Dakota."

Hermione passed out on the sofa and did not wake up until she was woken up by the most annoying bird singing a song. Hermione tried to get a drink from the bottle in her hand, but it was already empty. There seemed to be three large fuzzy red and gold birds flying around her flat. Finally she managed to focus on the middle bird and the other two birds vanished from sight. Hermione's mouth was dry and her tongue felt like an old leather boot. "Fawkes?" she managed to croak out. The bird's singing continued to pound in her brain. Hermione got up off the couch and removed a hangover potion from the icebox. After downing the potion Hermione expected her world would return to normal. Fawkes was still there, watching her intently from his perch on the telly.

Hermione was beginning to doubt her sanity as she thought that she heard the phoenix talk to her. "It's about time that you woke up Hermione. I've been trying to get your attention for over an hour now. The evil one has been awoken again. Fortunately our bond was broken and I now choose to bond with you."

"There are so many questions that I want to ask you Fawkes."

"Later; right now you must prepare the potion of bonding for I cannot maintain this spell for much longer." A piece of parchment floated in front of Hermione. She ran to her room and began to prepare the ingredients that were written down. All progress stopped as she questioned the last ingredient. "Ashes from the phoenix that you are to bond with?" Hermione looked at Fawkes questioningly.

The phoenix sang one pure note and burst into flame. Hermione added the ashes to the potion and watched as it turned a pure golden colour. She poured the potion into a class and drank it down in one gulp. Suddenly a flood of memory and information flooded from Fawkes into Hermione's head.

Slowly as the flood of information was sorted and organized Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Harry needs me Fawkes. The second patronus said something about meeting Harry at a ranch in America." Fawkes hovered in front of Hermione. She grabbed on to the tail feather of her phoenix and was gone in a flash of flame.


	4. Chapter 4

The Old Double Diamond

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

John Mason was driving to work when he noticed two red heads dressed in strange cloths walking down the street. The male was tall and stringy; he was eating a hotdog and talking with his mouth full of food. The female was much shorter. She had a curvy figure that was drawing a lot of attention from the men that passed by her. After reading Harry's descriptions, Dr. Mason realized that they could only be Weasleys.

"Wow Gin, thanks for taking me to the brothel. Don't you think that Mum's going to be pissed at you for spending all our money?"

"I hate to say this to my own brother, but seriously Ron, it was the only way that you were ever going to get laid. As for Mum; pull your head out of your arse, she's gone dark. I like my sex and I like money, but shagging Dumbledore just to put us through school." Ginny paused in her lecture and vomited. The image of her mother and Dumbledore just wouldn't leave her.

"Ron, I'm all for shagging Harry and getting control of his money, but I'm not going back. After I have finished with Harry you can kill him if you like, just leave me out of it."

John sent his patronus to the team that was waiting to extract Harry. They had to move quickly. Dr. Mason rushed into the hospital and ran to Harry's room. A team of Department of Magic aurors, obliviators and muggle trained experts descended on the hospital as well. John ran straight for Harry's room. He gripped Harry's arm and activated his port key. In just seconds, the two men arrived at the Double Diamond. It was a Department of Magic safe house that doubled as a cattle ranch.

An hour later Ron and Ginny finally arrived at the Bill Kane Mental Health Clinic. Ginny remembered that her mother had Harry placed in the long term residents section. She approached the receptionist and requested to see Will James, who had been a patient here for almost two years now.

The receptionist explained that there was no such patient listed. Ginny figured that either someone had moved Harry or they had released him. Either way she was going to get the hell out of there. Ginny had received an offer of a six figure salary from the owner of the brothel that Ron had lost his virginity at. The offer was just too good to pass up. Within two years she became the highest grossing call girl in all of Nevada. Much like her father, Ginny was willing to sacrifice her body for the greater good.

Ron on the other hand refused to believe that Harry Potter had eluded him. He began waving his wand around and berated the frightened receptionist. The poor lady pushed a silent alarm under her desk. Ty, the ex-college football player and his best friend had a gleam in their eye as they tackled Ron Weasley. Ron became a permanent resident at the Bill Kane Centre.

When John Mason arrived with Harry Potter at the Double Diamond a team of healers rushed the pair. With wands out the team set about examining Harry. After 10 minutes and a half hour of arguing amongst themselves, the healers had come to one conclusion. Those muggles at that hospital had seriously fucked up Harry Potter. As one healer confided, "The bastards have pumped a pharmacies worth of drugs into the kid. It's going to take years to straighten him out."

A female healer said that she had a potion that would speed the detoxification process up. Taking the potion would be painful, but it would be better than watching him suffer for years.

The next morning found Harry potter strapped to his bed and shaking uncontrollably; despite having a pile of blankets on top of him. Dr. John Mason could only watch as Harry's body craved the muggle potions that he was now dependent on.

Dr. Mason continued his musings until the room was disturbed by the arrival of Hermione Granger clutching the tail feathers of a red and gold phoenix. She released Fawkes' tail feathers and quickly dashed to Harry's bedside. Hermione hugged her unconscious and shaking best friend tightly to her.

"Oh Sweet Merlin; what have they done to you Harry?"

Dr. Mason looked at the tan girl with brown curly hair that had been lightened by the sun. He smiled warmly at the girl who had only now begun to take in here surroundings. "Hello Ms. Granger, My name is Dr. John Mason. I'm the healer that discovered where Molly Weasley had hidden Harry."

She reluctantly got up and shook the doctor's hand. "I'm grateful that you and your government are helping Harry. Can you tell me anything about Harry's condition?"

"Until you arrived, I would have put Harry's odds of survival at less than fifty percent. Now I am convinced that Harry will make a full recovery. I'm afraid that during his stay at the mental health facility, Harry has become addicted to several muggle medications. It would have taken years to detoxify his system. Fortunately a potions researcher from Pittsburgh has developed a potion that will speed the process. "

Hermione looked over to Fawkes. Dr. Mason observed that she seemed to be having a silent conversation with the large bird. She rushed back to Harry as his body began to shake violently.

"Is this the potion that Harry is taking?"

Dr. Mason nodded his head. He watched in astonishment as the phoenix flew over to Hermione. It landed on Hermione's shoulder. She raised the vial to Fawkes' beak and the bird sniffed the potion. Fawkes lowered his head to the potion and cried four tear drops into the potion. The potion turned from light green to gold.

"Dr. Mason, I think that if you give this to Harry now it just may ease Harry's suffering."

The healer took the potion from Hermione's hand and poured it down Harry's throat. Immediately the convulsions ceased and Harry's breathing became more relaxed. Harry opened his eyes briefly. "Love you, Hermione," he managed to croak. He then fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the forehead. She wiped a tear from her eye and then held Harry's hand in her own. She stayed that way for hours. Every once in a while Hermione would whisper something to Harry. Finally one of the healers offered to show Hermione around the place and eventually to the room that she would be staying in.

As she entered the bedroom, her entire body began to shake. She reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a large bottle of fire whisky. She took a long drink and the tremors seemed to ease. With half the bottle gone, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She really wasn't sure what time it was. Having traveled all the way from Brisbane had kind of messed up her internal clock. She took a drink from the bottle of whiskey and then dressed for the day in a Griffith University sweatshirt and a comfortable pair of jeans.

After checking on Harry she went for what she thought was breakfast. The healers and staff appeared to be eating their noon meal. Hermione blushed in embarrassment and recited her excuse about the time difference between America and Australia.

The days turned into weeks as Harry fought to recover from his ordeal. Hermione sat dutifully beside him each day. After visiting Harry in the evening she would go back to her room and drink herself to sleep. Hermione was now drinking over a bottle of whiskey a day. She failed to notice that she was running low on alcohol until the day it was gone. She ran to Dr. Mason to ask where she could buy more. Hermione was about to go to town and buy some tequila, but realized she did not have any money with her.

Hermione made it less than 8 hours before the shakes began. The shakes were quickly followed by mood swings and finally hallucinations. Eventually she ended up in the bed next to Harry's as she was confronted with the reality that she had become an alcoholic.

It was a rough week for Hermione. When she finally had fought off all of her symptoms, she found Harry sitting beside her bed. With one hand he was stroking her hair, while the other was holding her hand tightly. Harry just smiled at her. After a large dinner of bison stew, Harry and Hermione went outside to take a walk. The young couple spoke very little to each other. They communicated through comforting touches and facial expressions.

The next morning after breakfast the pair went on a trail ride. It was time to have the one conversation that they had both been avoiding. Harry and Hermione sat on a log overlooking a large clear blue lake. They both sat facing the water when Harry broke the silence.

"I meant what I said Hermione," Harry began.  
"Hmmm?"

"The night before we left, when we were at the pub with Ron; I told you that I loved you. I know that I was drunk at the time, but I meant every word. Then when Ron was trying to wake me up, I said the first words that came to mind when he mentioned marrying Ginny."

Hermione remained silent, but she put her arm around Harry's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The thought of you is what got me through this. Now that we are both recovering I think that it's time that I told you again. "I love you Hermione Granger."

Instead of waiting for Hermione to respond, Harry faced Hermione and gently raised Hermione's chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione returned the kiss with a passion that had been denied for far too long. Harry's heart belonged to her and nobody else. She bit gently at Harry's bottom lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tounges danced and caressed each other until the couple felt the overwhelming urge to breathe.

"I love you to Harry," she whispered as Harry's mouth began to explore Hermione's graceful neck. He listened to the sound of her breathing and the telltale moans that indicated that he had found a sensitive spot.

Reluctantly Harry and Hermione broke apart and rode their horses farther into the hills. They followed the path of a creek until they reached a cliff with water falling from its heights. Harry and Hermione stopped for a lunch of sandwiches, followed by strawberries and pumpkin juice. The young couple basked in the warm sunshine and the happiness of their new relationship.

"I think that we should go for a swim Harry. The water looks so refreshing," suggested Hermione.

"Hermione, neither of us brought anything to swim in."

Hermione gave Harry a wicked grin and pulled her shirt over her head. The shirt was quickly followed by the khaki shorts that had hugged her hips. Standing there in her underwear she looked expectantly at Harry. Harry's eyes roved over Hermione's body, first settling on the black bra, then her stomach and finally her knickers. Hermione just smiled encouragingly.

Finally Harry stripped out of his clothes and it was Hermione's turn to stare. Her eyes gravitated to not so little Harry. The tip was almost touching Harry's belly button. She quickly stripped of her underwear and sprinted for the water. Harry chased after her and caught her once they were both in the deep pond. They kissed passionately as they tread water to stay afloat.

After cooling off in the deep pool, they swam to shore to continue their explorations. Hermione went over to the horse that she had been riding and spread it on the ground. Harry caught Hermione gently around the waist and laid her on her back, he then settled down on top of her. With hands and mouths the young couple explored each other; seeking to discover what elicited the best response from their partner.

Finally Harry was on top of Hermione again. He placed the head of his penis at the entrance to Hermione's folds. He hesitated briefly, but Hermione sensed what he was waiting for. "Relax Harry, you're not my first."

Harry gave Hermione a confused look. "Later," was the only word that she said. Harry kissed Hermione as he pushed his member deep inside and became one with the woman he loved. They continued to make love on the blanket until they were too tired to move.

Harry held Hermione close to his chest and one hand absentmindedly caressed her breasts. "Was it Ron?"

Hermione's brain slowly engaged. "Was Ron What?"

Harry kept caressing her. "You said that I wasn't your first, I was just curious about who was your first."

Hermione sighed, "No Ron and I never had sex. The first and only man that I had sex with was Viktor. It was the night after Bagman showed you the maze. After that, Viktor wanted me to go back to Bulgaria with him and get married. I told him I wasn't ready to get married yet and the relationship kind of died after that. Was I your first?"

Harry smiled and answered slowly, "No my first lover was Fleur. She dragged me into a broom closet several times from the end of the second task until the final task. She wanted to thank me properly for saving her sister. In fifth year I slept with Cho and last year I slept with Ginny."

"You don't have to answer this Harry, but how do I compare to the others?"

Harry began to kiss Hermione's neck during the ensuing silence. He now knew enough about girls to understand that this was a question that he had to answer. "There is no comparison my destiny; I had sex with those other girls, we made love."

Hermione's response was to push Harry on his back and snog him senseless. Harry and Hermione then took another swim before heading back to the Double Diamond.

John Mason did not have to be a genius to understand what had gone on between Harry and Hermione. The loving looks that the couple shared, the fact that they were oblivious to everyone else at the dinner table told the story. Harry and Hermione had beaten their addictions and it was time for them to leave. After supper Harry and Hermione retired to Hermione's room for the night.

The next morning at breakfast as Hermione and Harry sat down; they noticed that the entire staff of the Double Diamond was watching them. After tapping his knife on a glass of orange juice, Dr. Mason stood up to address everybody.

"Today is both a happy day and a sad day." He raised the glass of juice in his hand. "Harry and Hermione; the two of you have gone through Hell together. Through all the hard work that both of you have put in. you are now ready to leave us and enjoy your lives. I would like to thank everybody gathered here for the hard work and dedication that you have shown in returning this young couple to health."

Harry and Hermione received congratulations and gifts from all of the staff as the impromptu party lasted all morning.

John was the last person to say goodbye as Harry and Hermione walked to the door of the old ranch house. He handed Harry a white envelope and shook his hand. He hugged Hermione and thanked her for helping Harry. Hermione hugged the American healer again and then kissed him on the cheek. Harry also gave the doctor that had saved his life a hug.

"Thanks for everything Dr. Mason. I owe you my life."

Harry and Hermione walked to the edge of the property before they opened the envelope that Dr. Mason had given them. Inside was a hotel confirmation to a resort in magical Las Vegas and instructions on how to enter the magical portion of the desert city.

The envelope in Harry's hand glowed blue and transported them to the gateway of the magical community. After checking into their hotel, the couple made their way to Gringotts bank. They withdrew enough money to last for the duration of the two week vacation.

Hermione and Harry went back to their hotel and did not set foot outside their room for three days. It was a bright sunny morning and Hermione had just gone to retrieve the paper from in front of the door to the suite. She came back into the room jumping up and down.

"Harry, guess what day it is?" she shrieked.

"I don't know, Tuesday I think."

She smacked Harry on the shoulder. "No silly it's your birthday, and I think that I know just the present for you."

"Uh thanks Hermione, but I've already had the best possible present that you could give me."

"Men, you all have a one track mind." Hermione smiled to herself as she pulled Harry to a standing position. She got down on one knee in front of Harry and took his left hand in both of hers.

"Harry I have loved you since way back in our third year. I know that this isn't the traditional way to do things, but if I had to wait for you to propose I'd be old and grey. Will you marry me Harry James Potter?"

Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and kissed her. "Yes I'll marry you," He whispered into her ear.

Harry and Hermione quickly got dressed and went to the hotel store and bought their wedding clothes and rings.

Hermione and Harry walked the three blocks to the Elvis Wedding Chapel. That afternoon they were married by Elvis. They had their reception with three other happy couples. Once Harry and Hermione had returned from the ceremony, they spent the rest of their time in their hotel room.

For a further honeymoon, the couple travelled all over the country. As August turned to September Harry and Hermione knew that it was time to return home to England


	5. Chapter 5

Black Nights

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Albus Dumbledore was snuggled up next to Molly Weasley after another passionate lovemaking session. He wondered whether or not a wizard had been involved in the creation of Viagra. Certainly no muggle was smart enough to invent this wonderful potion.

Both he and Molly were finding it difficult to recruit followers in the aftermath of Voldemort's attack on the wizarding world. The two of them had even tried to recruit those unsavoury individuals that lived on the fringe of their world. It seemed that the only way that he was going to be able to raise an army was to buy one. If only Ginny would hurry up and complete her mission, then Albus would have control over the Potter and Black fortunes.

Dumbledore was walking on the edge of an abyss; he could continue to try and work in the background or he could attempt to seize power by force. With no one other than Molly to follow him he could hardly bring down the Ministry. If Ron and his daughter didn't return soon, then he would have to try and bluff his way to power.

Albus sat by the fire and sipped his fire whiskey. The challenge of taking over the magical world with only one true follower would be insurmountable to even the most extraordinary dark wizard. Without access to his positions of power and countless underlings to manipulate it might even be a challenge for him. In the midst of his contemplations Albus was struck with a brilliant idea on how to gain power.

Luckily for him, Dumbledore didn't need to take on the entire magical community in order to seize power. He only had to let the masses know that he had brought about the death of their hero. Even if Harry Potter managed to escape the clutches of the youngest Weasley's, Albus knew all of his strengths and weaknesses. An evil smile crossed Dumbledore's face as he thought that he could probably manipulate Harry into dying without a fight – again.

Charlie had gone with his team of dragon handlers to check the wards surrounding the summer range that his beloved dragons would inhabit. The dragon handlers called this particular job riding fence. All the dragon handlers at this preserve liked to watch muggle cowboy movies. Charlie had laughed at his coworkers when he first found out about it. It had only taken him one late night movie to come around to their way of thinking. Charlie often thought that if he had been born 150 years ago that he would have given up magic and just been a cowboy on the land.

Back in the great room at the base camp, a large great grey owl soared through an open window. It flew straight to Charlie and landed so that he could undo the package that was tied to its leg. He offered the owl a drink of water and a few owl treats before it left again.

Charlie smiled at the package as he recognized Ginny's hand writing. He let out a laugh as he opened the box and pulled out a grey Stetson hat and a pair of high under slung heel boots. Charlie was about to put the boots on when a piece of parchment fell out of one boot. The letter was blotched by tearstains, but he was still able to read it.

_Dear Charlie:_

_I hope that you like your gifts. I know how much you like cowboy stuff. A lot of the boys around here wear the same thing. As you can guess, I'm no longer at the Burrow – or even in the country for that matter. It's not safe for me at home right now, so I have gone into hiding. Please don't come looking for me as I am safe and happy._

_The news that I have to share with you seems so unlikely that you may not believe it. Trust me, I'm telling you the truth. I will try to make the story brief, as I still have to write our brothers and Dad. _

_Let me start by telling you why I'm hiding. Mum has been living a double life for a long time now. We know her as our sweet and sometimes overbearing mother. Last month Ron and I found out that she is also as dark as a witch can be. Mum helped to give the spirit of Dumbledore a new body. Worst of all, she has been shagging the wrinkly old bastard for years. I still don't believe it's possible but Dumbledore said that he's my father. I have refused to complete the mission that they gave me and I'm afraid that they will kill me if I return home._

_You know the beginning of the story, but I will add the details that you don't know. Ever since I was a baby mum has been feeding me stories about Harry and how wonderful it would be if I married him. Harry and I could use his money to help out our family. She did her best to make sure that I fell in love with him. When Harry didn't notice me as early as she would have liked, mum started to give him and Hermione love potions. She wanted Hermione to fall for Ron._

_By the time that we started dating in my fifth year, I thought that we were both in love. It wasn't until the day of our wedding that I realized that I didn't really love Harry. At the time I blamed Hermione, but Ron was giving her love potions almost daily to keep her under control._

_After Harry backed out of the wedding, mum hid him in a mental health clinic until all the love potions were flushed from his system. She then promised to get Harry and she would start again with the love potions._

_Eight weeks ago she introduced us to Dumbledore. He instructed us to go to America and retrieve Harry. I was to let Harry get me pregnant and then Ron was to kill him. We got to the hospital where Harry was supposedly staying, only to find that he was gone and there was no record of him ever being placed there._

_I got the hell out of that place as fast as I could. Ron on the other hand had a fit and tried to attack the lady at reception. They ended locking him up at the hospital. I try to visit him on my day off, but he is usually pretty out of it. I think one of the guards at the hospital likes me. He keeps telling me that he was once a college athlete. Last week he asked me out on a date._

_I've got a great job here. It allows me to use all my skills and meet a lot of new people._

_Lots of love, _

_Ginny_

Charlie folded the note and pushed it into his pocket. He went to see his supervisor because he had to get home to see his family. After storing his new hat and boots, Charlie left for the Burrow. Bill, George and Percy must have received the same letter because they were sitting in the kitchen with their father.

In front of each Weasley was a large bottle of fire whiskey. There was a full bottle in front of an empty space beside George. He knew that that space was reserved for Fred; Charlie smiled as he remembered his younger brother. Charlie sat down at the table and Arthur summoned him a bottle from the liquor cabinet. Charlie pulled the cap off the bottle and took a long drink. It was only the third Weasley summit that he had ever been to. The first was the night before Bill got married. The second summit had been after they had buried Fred.

The Weasley summit was where the men of the family got together and talked through the problems that were facing them. Tears, laughter, hugs and fistfights were all part of the process. This may seem dysfunctional to some, but by the time that the summit was over they were united as only family can be.

Tonight the five Weasleys were mourning their two youngest siblings hiding in America. A feeling of disbelief permeated the small kitchen as talk turned to Molly Weasley and how she had deserted them to become the darkest witch since Bellatrix Lestrange. The situation seemed to hit Arthur the hardest.

When all the whiskey was gone they staggered off to bed. In the morning Arthur and Percy were the first two people up. They ate breakfast in silence and then left for the ministry. Arthur went directly to the office and handed his resignation to Kingsley. When Kingsley asked why Arthur was resigning, Arthur handed him the letter that he had received from Ginny.

Kingsley took the first letter and tore it in half. Then he did something unexpected and hugged the head of the Weasley family.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you resign. You are too valuable to the Ministry – especially if what your daughter says is true."

Arthur Weasley dropped himself into a chair in front of the Minister's desk and hung his head in his hands.

"Damn it Kingsley; how the hell did this happen? Why didn't I see it coming?"

"Arthur it's not your fault. Nobody saw this coming. Dumbledore has always been a master of manipulation. He was careful to cover his tracks. If anybody knows how to bring down our world, it's him. Thanks to your daughter's warning we have time to formulate a plan."

"Harry before we go back home, I think that we really need to see my parents."

Harry looked at his beautiful wife. "That would be nice my love, but can we afford the time?"

"We have to see them Harry. They don't know if we are even alive or dead, let alone that we are married." She kissed him and gave Harry a pleading look.

His resolve crumbled, "If that is what you want then I don't have a problem with it.

They grabbed onto the tails feathers of Fawkes and they disappeared from the lights of Las Vegas.

Harry and Hermione arrived in the back yard of the Grangers' Brisbane residence. Paul Granger bolted from his bed and down the stairs with a cricket bat in his hands. Amanda Granger was huddling behind him, shivering in the winter air.

There standing in the moon light was their only child hugging a familiar looking man while a large red and gold bird circled in the air around them. Amanda shrieked, "Hermione" and charged through the back door. She wrapped her daughter in a hug. Paul slowly made his way out to his girls and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

It was only after welcoming her daughter home that Amanda recognized that Harry was watching their reunion. Noticing the direction of her mom's gaze, Hermione smiled.

"Mum, Dad, I would like to introduce you to my husband, Harry Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

Chasin' the Moon

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Amanda shrieked happily as she ran to hug Harry. Paul on the other hand just stared at his little girl with his mouth open. Amanda led the group into the sitting room so that they could talk.

As they sat down, Paul turned his gaze to Harry. Hermione read the look on her dad's face, but Amanda was the first to speak.

"Out with it Paul; what is wrong with our daughter marrying the boy she has loved since she was 13 years old?"

Paul blushed furiously, but he did not remove his gaze from Harry. "It's just that he never asked me for my blessing."

Hermione was torn between laughter and exasperation. Her mother just looked furious. Deciding that this wasn't the way she wanted Harry's relationship to start with her family, Hermione relaxed. With the sweet smile that had wrapped her dad around her finger since she was a baby, Hermione spoke, "It would have been pretty hard for Harry to ask you for your blessing when it was me that proposed to him."

Paul looked at his daughter and then began to laugh. He was soon joined by the other three people in the sitting room. "I'm sorry Harry; it's just that I had this vision of watching a young man squirm as he asked for my daughter's hand."

"Think nothing of it Mr. Granger." Harry smiled at Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please call me Paul or dad if you like; you're part of the family now." He got up from his chair and shook Harry's hand.

Amanda Granger looked at her daughter curiously. "So honey, why did you decide to propose to Harry?"

Hermione tried to bite down a laugh as she looked adoringly at her husband. "Mum it took the stupid git eight years to admit that he loved me and that was only because he was drunk at the time - just think how long it would have taken him to propose to me."

Laughter broke out in the room as Paul looked fondly at his daughter. "That's my little girl. When she gets an idea in her head, watch out."

Amanda looked sad for a minute. "I just wish that I could have been at your wedding sweetheart."

Hermione smiled as she pulled a copy of their wedding video from her beaded bag and handed it to her mum. Amanda immediately put it in the dvd player. She and Paul oohed and ahhhed as they watched their daughter's wedding ceremony performed by Reverend Elvis.

The next morning Harry and Hermione explained about what had happened to Harry and the couple's time in America. Not surprisingly, that took the better part of the morning.

Hermione took Harry to the apartment that she had rented and the newlyweds cleaned out all of her possessions. As they were sitting on the couch and resting Fawkes flew in the window and landed on the table in front of Harry and Hermione.

Fawkes looked directly at Hermione and began to sing a song that only she could understand. "You need to tell Harry how the old man manipulated Harry and everyone in his life."

When it looked like Fawkes had finished talking with Hermione, Harry looked expectantly at her. "Fawkes says that it's time to tell you the truth about Dumbledore and how he has manipulated your life." Fawkes left the coffee table and landed on Harry's lap it sang a soothing song as Hermione recited the crimes of Albus Dumbledore.

"First of all Harry, there was never a prophecy. Dumbledore set the whole thing up with Professor Trelawney in exchange for a job at Hogwarts. He knew that Snape would tell Voldemort and that Voldemort would go after you." Hermione took a deep steadying breath and continued with her tale. "Peter was made secret keeper because Dumbledore placed a compulsion charm on your mother and father. He was responsible for sending you to your horrid relatives and sending Sirius to jail without a trial. "

Tears fell from Harry's eyes as he listened to how his life was made a living hell by the will of Albus fucking Dumbledore. It was only the soothing music that Fawkes sang and the comforting presence of Hermione that kept Harry from exploding.

"Everything that you faced in life and at school was designed to mould you into the perfect, pliable weapon that would destroy Tom Riddle's horcruxes and then walk to his own death like a good soldier should. It seems the one variable that Dumbledore hadn't counted on was me. When he noticed that I was going to be a problem, he tried to have me killed in our first and second years. He then tried to take me out of the picture by setting me up with Viktor. Finally he resorted to giving me love potions in order for me to fall for Ron."

"So where does Molly Weasley fit into all of this?"

She was Dumbledore's lover and she along with three other wizards were going to rule over the wizarding world once you and Riddle were dead. She made sure that you met Ron on the train and fed us love potions when we stayed at the burrow."

Harry continued to stroke Fawkes as Hermione hugged him tightly. They stayed like this for a long time as Hermione slowly helped to put Harry back together again. In one day the world that he thought he knew and understood was shattered once again.

They went back to the Grangers' house and went straight to Hermione's room. She held Harry tightly as they talked and cried through the long black night. In the morning the newlyweds were found fast asleep and fully clothed by Amanda Granger. She was soon joined by her husband as they stood at the door to the room and stared in wonder at the sleeping forms of their children. She smiled brightly as she noted the way her daughter's arm was protectively wrapped around the young man. She wondered what tragedy could have happened that had led to the tears streaking their faces. Paul pulled Amanda into a hug and then led her down the stairs to their kitchen.

Harry woke up first and listened to the steady rhythm of his wife's heart beat and her soft breathing. He thought to himself that Hermione was the most beautiful women in the world. He thanked the fates for bringing her into is life and for giving them this time together. He slowly removed her arm from around his shoulder and got up to take a shower.

When the shower was finished He went downstairs and got a tray of breakfast, juice and coffee. He dutifully carried it upstairs to Hermione who had just woken up. As he stood outside of the door He conjured a single rose in a vase. He walked into the room to be greeted by her bright smile.

"I love you Hermione." Harry set the tray across her lap and kissed her lightly on the lips. As they ate Harry stared in adoration at his wife. She was getting a little disconcerted from the attention that he lavished on her.

"Why are you staring at me like that Harry? My hair is a mess and there are tear stains on my face. I'm still …"

Harry silenced her with a kiss. "You are the most amazingly beautiful woman that I have ever met. I can't believe that I was so blind for so long."

Hermione blushed crimson red. She really liked this romantic side of Harry. After breakfast she got out of bed and had her own shower. Hermione was ever so pleased when her husband joined her.

After a long and steamy shower, Hermione and Harry reluctantly got dressed. Before she could leave the room Harry pulled her aside. "Thank you Hermione for yesterday and for never giving up on me. You're my anchor. I would have drowned a pool of self pity and doubt if it wasn't for you."

"I love you Harry, and I'm so happy that we will get to spend our lives together." They made their way downstairs and said good morning to Amanda and Paul.

Harry and Hermione spent the day playing tourist with her parents. As the happy couples sat down to dinner a deep melancholy settled over them. Paul and Amanda seemed to understand that it was time for their daughter to return to their former home. They drove home in complete silence. It seemed that they were all afraid of voicing their silent fears.

As soon as they had arrived home, Hermione dashed upstairs to pack their belongings. Paul and Amanda settled down in the sitting room with Harry. "I'm sorry Mum and Dad; if there was any way that I could keep her here with you and safe, you know that I would do it."

"Harry, she wouldn't be our daughter or the woman you love if she was content to sit on the sidelines while you risk your life. It tore here up for those two years that she couldn't find you. Take care of her Harry." Amanda got up from the couch and kissed Harry on the cheek. She left the room with tears streaming from her eyes.

"It's not your fault Harry. From the letters that our daughter sent home all during your school years, we could see that you were thrown into situations beyond your control. It's time that you pay back the people who stole your life from you Harry. They've manipulated and tried to kill you. Do whatever you need to do to protect our daughter." Paul left the room and Harry sat there thinking about his words.

Hermione bounced down the stairs with in a spring in her step. Fawkes followed her and circled both of them. They grabbed onto his tail feather and disappeared. In what seemed like a blink of an eye they arrived in Grimmauld place.

#########

In the home of Albus Dumbledore a long distance post owl arrived. It dropped a letter on the naked torso of Molly Weasley.

_Dear Mum and the Wrinkly Old Manipulative Son of a Bitch Who Claims to Be My Father:_

_I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but nobody at that hospital has ever heard of Harry Potter or Will James. However they have heard of Ron Weasley as he is now a permanent resident. Don't bother trying to find me as I've gone into hiding._

_This may come as some surprise to you but I have become a high priced call girl. Then again what can you say of a girl whose mother is a whore._

_I want to thank the two of you for fucking up my life. You did my self confidence a world of good by brain washing me to fall in love with Harry Potter and then dousing him full of love potions when he didn't fancy me._

_You two disgust me. Lately I've been wondering just how far you would go to get control of Harry's vaults. Would you have killed me the moment I was a Potter? _

_I hope that Harry comes back and takes his revenge on the two of you. Speaking of revenge, I mailed Dad and my brothers all about your little scheme._

_I hope that you both rot in hell,_

_Ginny_


	7. Chapter 7

Old House

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Harry and Hermione landed in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher sprang from his old cupboard with a large copper fry pan in his tiny hands. Harry and Hermione put their hands up in a gesture of surrender. The ancient elf dropped the fry pan with a loud clatter and hugged Harry around his legs.

"Master is come home!" Kreacher sobbed into his leg. Tears of joy fell from the kind elf's face.

"Oh and Mistress Mione, you is Master Harry's missus!" He then hugged Hermione with his considerable strength. "Kreacher is so happy; he has a family to serve again."

"Hermione could you lend me your wand please, I need to go see Kingsley." As he hugged her tightly Harry deftly snatched Hermione's wand from the rear pocket of her jeans. He smiled in triumph as he released Hermione, only to have Hermione grab his wrist and take her wand back.

"Just what do you think you're doing taking my wand? What happened to your wand anyways?"

Harry looked at the ground rather than at his wife. "I think that it's at the Weasley's. If that's the case then when Molly stunned me she became mistress of the Elder wand." Harry pounded the wall of the kitchen in frustration.

"Shit" Hermione growled. "That's all we need; Dumbledore having the opportunity to become the master of the Elder wand again."

Kreacher was eying the poker by the fire place warily. Without warning he grabbed the poker and was about to punish himself.

"Stop Kreacher; I forbid you to punish yourself," commanded a worried Hermione. The poker stopped in mid air inches from Kreacher's forehead.

"Why do you think that you need to punish yourself Kreacher?" asked a concerned Harry.

"Kreacher is a bad elf. He is taking master's wand without him knowing. Kreacher didn't want bad Mrs. Wheezy taking control of master's wands. Kreacher will understand if Master wants to give Kreacher clothes."

Much to the ancient elf's surprise both Harry and Hermione got down on their knees and hugged Kreacher. The old elf smiled and summoned Harry's wand from its hiding place. "My family has served the House of Black for centuries. Kreacher does not live among dark wizards without learning some tricksies to survive."

"Kreacher for your bravery and loyalty I think that you should live in Master Regulus's room," said Harry.

The Elf burst into tears again. "Master Harry and Mistress Hermione are the best Masters an elf could have." He stepped into his old room and gathered his belongings and disappeared to his new room.

"Now Harry," Hermione began, "We just can't go running off and do things the way that we did when we were kids. We have to have a plan. There is no telling who Dumbledore and Molly have convinced to follow them."

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "You're right Hermione."

Hermione beamed at him and then ran to give him a crushing hug. "I never thought that Harry Potter would listen to me so easily."

With a Cheshire cat grin Harry replied, "That was when you were Hermione Granger. Hermione Potter has certain attributes that I will miss dearly if I'm forced to sleep on the couch."

"You learn quickly Potter," Hermione laughed.

Hermione plopped herself onto Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his back. Harry began to place delicate kisses along her neck. Occasionally he would nibble gently at her ear lobe and then trail kisses down the other side of her neck. "Harry, I don't think that it's safe for us to go anywhere in public just yet. We should make contact with someone we can trust."

Harry slid his hands down her back and started pulling at the sweatshirt that she was wearing. Hermione raised her hands so that Harry could bull the garment off. He then placed his hands on the strap of her bra and undid the clasp. All the while Harry trailed kisses along her collarbone. She let out a low moan as Harry began to caress her breast.

"Harry I don't think you're paying attention. Now is not the time to be thinking about sex."

Harry stopped his kisses briefly. "Hermione now is not the time to be planning anything. I'm trying to seduce you." He then went back to exploring her body as Hermione gave in to her desire and wriggled her bum happily on Harry's lap.

Molly Weasley dissolved into tears as she read Ginny's letter. "Sweet Merlin, I can't believe that our own daughter would abandon our cause," Molly sobbed into Albus's chest. "It was bad enough when Percy abandoned my family, but my only daughter? I will kill the conniving little tramp myself, if I ever see her again."

Albus thought to himself that Gellert had never cried this much when his plans went wrong. He would go work out his frustrations by torturing a few muggles, but never would Gellert sit around crying. "It's not your fault my pet. Our daughter abandoning the plan was for the greater good – especially if her heart wasn't in it. We will give her time to come to her senses. If that fails, then we will have to make an example of the little slut."

"How are we going to take over the wizarding world if we don't have Potter's money to buy an army?"

"My dear Molly, there are other ways to build an army. Much as Tom did before us and Gellert had wanted to do, we will raise an army of inferi. We will also put people under the imperius curse to do our bidding. However, before we result to that I will reveal myself and give the people a chance to avoid another war."

Dumbledore grinned evilly to himself. Albus had popped a Viagra or 3 about an hour ago and the little blue pills were just beginning to kick in. For a man that had been without a body for four years Dumbledore possessed a great deal of stamina. He threw Molly onto her back and rammed his manhood into her wet folds. He rutted into her like an ancient bull enjoying his last night on earth. "Oh Gellert , I mean Molly," he moaned. Just as she was about to reach her peak, Albus cast the cruciatus curse on Molly. Her body writhed in a strange mixture of pain and ecstasy.

In the afterglow of his lovemaking, Dumbledore figured that although his main way to power was to kill Potter, he needed his backup plans. In the end Albus knew one thing. Even if his plans to rule the wizarding world were unsuccessful, as highly unlikely as that was, Harry Potter would be dead.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat alone in his office. His staff had gone home hours ago. He had been reading the journal of Cornelius Fudge. It had been easy to hate the man when Kingsley had been an auror. Now, sitting in his office, his opinion of Fudge had changed. Cornelius was a well intentioned man who let Dumbledore lead him around by the nose. It didn't help that everyone thought that Albus was the second coming of Merlin.

When Fudge had distanced himself from Dumbledore, he let others, of a less savoury nature, lead him. One thing was made clear though; once Fudge had outlived his usefulness to Dumbledore his days as Minister had been numbered.

Kingsley vowed to himself that once Dumbledore was defeated he would pass legislation to never allow one person such power over the wizarding world.

The hours had passed and a cold dinner sat on the edge of his desk untouched. The minister rubbed his temples as he felt another headache coming on. Just as Kingsley was about to give up his research for the night an otter patronus burst into his office. It spoke with Hermione Grangers' voice.

"Kingsley, Harry and I are back at headquarters. Gather only those you trust beyond a doubt and meet us here tomorrow."

Percy Weasley burst through the door. "My apologies Minister, I was just coming to see you when I thought that I heard someone talking."

Kingsley smiled for the first time since Arthur Weasley had informed him of Dumbledore's return. "Harry and Hermione are back. They want to gather some people that we can trust beyond a doubt. Do you have any ideas on who we should invite Percy?"

"You can start with my family. By the way, we no longer consider Molly Prewitt family. I think Harry,s friends Neville and Luna. If I might be so bold, I would also suggest that we include Andromeda Tonks and Aberforth Dumbledore."

"I agree with everyone but Aberforth. Can we really trust Albus' brother?"

"Minister, I would trust Aberforth with my life. During my time at Hogwarts, he was the only real friend that I had outside of Penelope. There is more chance of me being selected to be the starting seeker for the English national team then there is of Aberforth following his brother."

"Alright Percy, you've convinced me. Get everybody together in the morning at the Hogshead. Before we tell them anything I want oaths of loyalty from all of us."

"Yes Minister."

Kingsley thought to himself that Percy had shown a stroke of brilliance in including Andi. Not only was she Dora's mother, but she was a metamorphmagus as well. If things panned out well then he would have to consider Percy for a promotion. Percy had shown himself to be the hardest working employee that he had.

Kingsley left the office and headed home for a well deserved rest.

In the mean time Percy set about contacting the 6 people that he had mentioned to the Minister. The war had changed Percy. He was no longer the ambitious young buck with a broomstick up his arse; instead he worked hard to redeem himself. In fact Percy had even pulled of the occasional prank – not that anyone had caught him or even suspected him. Fred would be proud.

The meeting at the Hogshead the next morning went off just as Kingsley had hoped. Everybody present swore an oath to work together to defeat Albus Dumbledore and protect Harry and Hermione. He smiled as he thought about how Andromeda rushed to comfort the Weasley patriarch after she learned of Molly's betrayal. The Minister shook his head and smiled, it was obvious that Percy was trying to play matchmaker for his father.

Percy had also been right about Aberforth. The old tavern owner was sharper than he had been given credit for. Aberforth's hatred for his brother was evident when Albus' name first came up. Aberforth just spat on the floor and glared at the Minister.

That afternoon at the monthly meeting of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore announced his return to the world."Greetings, it is I Albus Dumbledore. I have come to lead you into a golden age for the wizarding world where the greater good will prevail. Join me and we will rule together for all time."

Dumbledore waited patiently for the members to stream from the bleachers, but no one moved. Instead all he heard was the sound of laughter. His smile disappeared and his face grew red. He menacingly pointed his finger at Kingsley Shacklebolt and spoke again. "Minister, I insist that you resign your position for the greater good and allow me to usher in our golden age where all lesser beings will learn their place."

Again laughter rained down on the former headmaster. He visibly shook with anger. "You fools! I have offered you the chance to join my revolution and have only been met by ridicule. If it's war that you want? Then it's war that you shall have."

Dumbledore apparated back to his home in fury.


	8. Chapter 8

Lioness

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Arthur Weasley was the first to arrive at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher informed him that Master Harry was in the sitting room. Climbing the two flights of stairs from the kitchen and wandering down the well lit hallway, he found Harry sleeping in Hermione's arms. Arthur knew that he had arrived early. As he stood in the doorway he thought how good the young couple looked together and how Hermione resembled a lioness protecting her mate. Arthur quietly slipped back down the stairs into the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione made their way into the kitchen and greeted Arthur warmly. Kreacher put a variety of snacks and drinks on the table. One at a time the other members of the group showed up. Harry smiled brightly as Andromeda stepped out of the fireplace holding his Godson.

After an hour of getting reacquainted with each other and everybody congratulating Harry and Hermione on getting married, Kreacher took Teddy Lupin upstairs while the meeting got underway.

The first order of business was for Harry, Hermione, and Arthur to tell their stories. All of the guests stared in wonder as Fawkes landed on the table in front of Hermione and began to sing to her. The large phoenix flew over to his perch to watch the proceedings. "All right everybody, I think that it is time to select a leader for our little group," began Hermione.

First Percy nominated his dad, then Andromeda nominated Kingsley ad finally Neville voiced what everybody else seemed to be thinking and nominated Harry. The group had reached a consensus and was about to crown Harry leader, when he stood up to speak.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'm the right person to lead this group."

"So, who do you think should lead then Harry?" asked Charlie.

Harry smiled and looked at his wife. "I think that Fawkes has chosen our leader when he bonded with Hermione. As sure as I am that I'm not the one to lead this time, I know in my gut that it should be Hermione."

"But Harry, I don't know anything about being a leader. Who would listen to me? I'm just a know it all."

Everyone watched the debate between Harry and Hermione as it went back and forth. "Hermione love, you're the one who saved me. If you hadn't come to get me, I would have died. What's more, Fawkes has sworn to bring down Dumbledore and he chose you to bond with. He could have chosen any one of us, or anyone who would oppose Dumbledore."

She blushed and looked at the other members gathered around the table. They all nodded their heads in confirmation. "Well that's settled. What should we call ourselves now?" asked Hermione.

Many different suggestions were made. It was Arthur's suggestion that won out. "I think that we should be called the Order of the Lioness. After all, our leader was once a very notable Gryffindor lioness."

Everybody lifted their glasses and toasted the Order of the Lioness and their new leader.

Kingsley reported on Dumbledore's appearance at the Wizengamot and how nobody there seemed willing to follow him. The next order of business was to figure out how Molly had reanimated Dumbledore. There were many theories thrown about, but the only one that made any sense was a horcrux or horcruxes as the case may be. Fawkes confirmed to Hermione that Dumbledore had created two horcruxes. The phoenix refused to confirm just what they were. After much speculation, they were no closer to figuring out that mystery.

Finally Arthur brought up the fact that Ron was locked up in the same institution that Harry had been imprisoned in. Harry turned to Hermione, "I think we should help him, Hermione. Nobody deserves to live in that hell hole."

"I agree Harry; those muggle mind healers almost killed you with their drugs. Contact Dr. Mason and see if he can help Ron to safety. What about Ginny?"

Charlie answered that question. "In the last letter that I got from her, she said that she really enjoys her work. Whatever her job is, Ginny says that she gets to make other people happy and she likes it so much that it doesn't really seem like work at all. She also told me to come and visit her after everything is over and she will take me to a rodeo."

Everyone looked at Charlie with questioning looks. "It's a muggle horse riding contest."

George piped up, 'That's our brother, Tex Weasley. He's the first and only cowboy in the family."

Everybody laughed, and after a second round of congratulations to Harry and Hermione everyone left for the night.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

It was only two weeks later that Albus Dumbledore began his campaign of terror. He had begun to use the imperius curse on children of muggles and then forcing the children to kill family members. He was also merciless in his attacks on wizarding targets. The bastard had sent an army of inferi to attack Hogwarts during the early morning hours. Three teachers were killed and all of the students were badly shaken.

The madness of Molly Weasley matched that of her lover and master. She had been spotted near the cemetery in Ottery St. Catchpole raising inferi for an attack on the Burrow. No one was harmed.

Not surprisingly, Dumbledore's attacks seemed to unnerve the wizarding population. Unfortunately for him it did not weaken their resolve. For every letter in the daily prophet voicing the suggestion that they should give into Dumbledore's demands there were ten letters encouraging everybody to stick together and fight the evil that threatened their way of life.

With no way of gaining any information on what Dumbledore had planned, the Order of the Lioness was reduced mainly to fending off attacks and helping the survivors.

To say the least, Dumbledore was getting frustrated because the sheep that made up the wizarding world were not falling at his feet and begging him to take control. What he didn't know was that the witches and wizards had didn't want a war, but they would never bow to an evil dictator again.

His search for the phoenix that had deserted him had been for naught. No light magical creature would allow Dumbledore to get within a kilometre. With his secondary plans falling by the wayside, Albus was getting desperate.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

North of Elko, Ginny Weasley was meeting with John Mason outside of the Bill Kane Centre.

"Yes Miss. Weasley, I want to help Ron get out of this place after what they did to your former fiancé, this place should be shut down. "

"What happened to Harry?"

"They used so much medication on him that he became addicted to several drugs. It took us six weeks to flush the toxins out of his system."

"What happened to Harry after you helped him get better?"

"Sorry Miss Weasley, I'm not at liberty to talk about that. Anyways we're here to discuss Ron's situation. As his closest family member you have the authority to have him discharged. If you choose not to cooperate then I will have my government remove him for his own safety."

"What happens to Ron after you take him away? How do I know that he will be safe?"

"Miss Weasley, you have my word that we will do our best to restore Ron to health and keep him safe."

"I won't have to go with him?"

"NO Miss Weasley, if you are happy in our country, then you are welcome to stay."

Ginny and Dr. Mason entered the clinic and began the process of getting Ron discharged from the hospital. Ty the orderly walked up to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. "I had an excellent time on our date last week. Can we go out again this Sunday?"

"I'm sorry Ty, but I'm busy on Sunday. Maybe some other time though?"

Soon a very groggy Ron was led out of his room and into the reception area. Ginny and Dr. Mason wheeled Ron to his car and loaded him inside. He said goodbye to Ginny and left for a safe house to help Ronald Weasley.

Ginny walked to the parking lot and put her helmet on and climbed aboard her brand new motorcycle. She rode to a small café near her flat in Elko. She drew a lot of attention from the local men as she walked into the café wearing a pair of leather chaps over her tight blue jeans. Ginny smiled to herself, because she knew business was going to be good tonight.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Harry found himself having to constantly reassure Hermione that she was doing a good job leading the order. "Hermione, there was nothing that you could have done to prevent that attack on St. Mungo's. Nobody believes that you're a bad leader because you can't read Dumbledore's mind. He's got to be getting desperate to stoop to having inferi do his dirty work. It's just a matter of time before he is forced into the open. When he is, we will be ready for him and Molly."

He moved over to the couch where Hermione was sitting and lifted her feet onto his lap. Harry gently removed the socks and slippers that she had been wearing and slowly began to massage her feet. Hermione let out a low moan as she enjoyed the sensations of Harry's massage.

"Are you trying to seduce me again Mr. Potter?"

"Of course I am Mrs. Potter." He flashed Hermione an evil smirk and continued rubbing her feet.

"If that's your goal then I do believe that you are starting at the wrong end."

Harry displayed a sad face for a second before he replied, "You know me Mrs. Potter sometimes I like to start at the bottom and work my way up.

Hermione laughed as she sat up. She grabbed a fistful of Harry's robes and kissed him soundly. Just as things were beginning to get interesting Kreacher burst into the room.

"Master, Mrs. Tonks and Mr. Weasley are here to see you."

Hermione and Harry fell apart quickly. They stood up and tried to make themselves presentable. As they walked into the kitchen Andi and Arthur smiled and greeted the young couple.

A small blue haired bludger launched itself at Harry's legs. "Uncle Harry!" greeted an over excited Teddy Lupin. Harry picked up the small boy and hugged him tightly. Teddy began to squirm around in Harry's arms. "Kreacher" he shouted excitedly. In mere seconds the old elf and the young boy were gone up the stairs to play.

Arthur spoke up first, "I just wanted to let the two of you know that your friend rescued Ron from that muggle hospital. Right now they are trying to cure his drug problem. Dr. Mason says that it could be weeks or months before he is ready to come home. The mind healer also said that he talked with Ginny and that she seems to really be doing well for herself. Ron enclosed a short letter also. He said that he's sorry for following Molly blindly and that he wants to come home when he is better."

Hermione got up from her chair and hugged the Weasley patriarch. "That's great news Arthur. "

Andi smiled at Harry and smirked, "I just thought it was about time that you got to spend some quality time with your Godson."

The four adults climbed up to the sitting room where they found Kreacher and Teddy playing on the floor happily. They laughed and joked and enjoyed each others' company. Andi, Arthur and Teddy left to go visit Bill and his family. Bill volunteered to let Teddy spend the night with his family. Arthur and Andi each apparated to their own homes.

Arthur had just settled down to a glass of fire whiskey and a cold supper in the empty kitchen of the Burrow. Just as he had started on his second glass of whiskey he heard the unmistakable pop of apparition at the edge of the Burrows wards. He grabbed his wand and headed for the door. He looked out and saw what looked like Andromeda Tonks walking into the garden. He stopped her and pointed his wand at her chest. After confirming her identity he welcomed her into his home.

"I'm sorry to bother you Arthur. It's just that it's my Ted's birthday and it was just too painful to be at home by myself."

"Think nothing of it Andi. You know what they say; misery loves company. The two friends found themselves sitting on the old worn couch looking at photo albums and drinking. Andromeda used the floo to go home and grab some of her family pictures. They sat together and talked about their families and drank to the good times.

Andi and Arthur eventually fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Percy arrived home late from work and smiled at the sight that greeted him. He had hoped against hope that the two lonely people in front of him would find each other. He went upstairs and found a quilt, when he returned; he covered both of the twopeople in front of him with the warm blanket and went to his own room.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

In the Potter home, Harry and Hermione were suffering from cabin fever. They had not left Grimmauld Place since their return. While that situation had its benefits, they were both beginning to go a little crazy.

The young couple had decided to venture outside for a while. They used magic to transfigure each other's appearance before they left the house. Harry and Hermione were dressed in casual muggle clothes as they stepped outside the door.

They halted immediately as Harry and Hermione saw none other than Albus Dumbledore standing in the square staring expectantly at the space between number 12 and number 14 Grimmauld Place.


	9. Chapter 9

Alcohol in the Bloodstream

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Harry was livid as he saw the ancient wizard that had ruined his life. Hate unlike any that he had known before coursed through every fibre of his being. Surprisingly it only took the light pressure of Hermione's hand upon his shoulder to restrain him from charging the fucking bastard and beating him to death with his own hands.

"Harry, let's go back inside for a minute and think this through," Hermione whispered in his ear. "If we go after him now he is probably going to lead us into a trap."

Harry reluctantly stepped back inside the house. Once the door was closed again, Harry was about to take his frustrations out on Hermione. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Hermione stopped him with a long passionate kiss. She tried to pour every ounce of love that she felt for him into the kiss. The anger and hatred were washed away.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Harry began to respond to Hermione's kiss. The universe disappeared and the only reality that he knew for sure was that the woman in his arms loved him like nobody else. When the kiss ended Hermione smiled at her husband.

Harry's breathing returned to normal and he calmed himself significantly. Hermione called Fawkes and sent a message to Kingsley about Dumbledore's location.

"Harry, you have to think about what you're doing. Dumbledore doesn't know that we're here although he probably suspects as much. That dark S.O.B. knows you better than you do. You were about to respond exactly the way that he programmed you to."

His face displayed the surprise that he felt. His mouth was hanging open as if his jaw had suddenly become unhinged.

"I'm sorry Hermione; it's just that sometimes I forget that he has manipulated just about every second of my life until you came back to me. When that bastard wasn't controlling my life directly, it was his whore Molly Weasley manipulating me."

Harry kissed his wife tenderly and sat down on the hall seat. His shoulders slumped and his head hung in sadness in despair. Hermione, how am I supposed to beat him?"

Hermione touched her Harry's cheek gently. "Just like with Voldemort, you don't have to face him alone." She sat down on Harry's lap and massaged his temples lovingly.

The couple stood up quickly as Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the hallway. Kingsley was back in auror mode and was all business. He smiled briefly at Harry and Hermione. "I'm glad that the two of you had the good sense to wait until help could arrive. I've managed to surround the square with a team of aurors."

Harry gave a stern look and asked Kingsley, "Why do you think that he's here?"

"I think that there are two reasons. The first is to find out if you're here and the second is that he is looking for the quick kill. If Dumbledore murders you, he thinks that the rest of the wizarding world will fall with you."

Hermione shook her head in disagreement. "You're wrong Kingsley, I don't think that Dumbledore's here to kill Harry. He doesn't like to get his hands dirty in public – at least until he has no other choice." Both men nodded and Hermione continued in lecture mode. "He's probably here to get information. He doesn't know what happened to Fawkes. He suspects that if you're here, then Fawkes has bonded with you. When you confront him Harry, you will need to have your occlumency shields in place. You can't let him know about me or Fawkes."

"So what do you want me to do Hermione?"

She flashed Harry a devious smile and replied, "Go outside and confront him just the way he planned Harry. I'm positive he won't try to kill you. He has probably got some insane plan where you will walk to your own death to save the world again."

Harry gave Hermione one last kiss and walked out the door. He walked down the steps with his wand clenched tightly in his fist. Harry shouted at his former mentor, "What the fuck do you want old man!"

"Alas Harry, I must confess that I am disappointed in you. Not only have you resorted to using such vulgar language, but you have been hiding in your Godfather's house like a cowardly dog."

"God Damn you! Sirius was a braver man than you ever were or will be," Harry thundered.

"Oh yes, you are quite right. Sirius was very brave, although he was also very foolish. Going after Peter like that, after your parents were killed, and then letting those aurors catching him at the scene of the crime."

"He trusted you, just like we all did!" raged Harry.

"Of course he did and I took great pleasure in setting up both his imprisonment and his death. In fact I took almost as much pleasure in having Sirius killed as I did arranging the deaths of your parents."

Harry wasn't faking the look of shock on his face as he listened to Dumbledore boast about arranging his parents' deaths. "Why?"

Albus smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. "I must commend you Harry on your mastery of occlumency. I'm sure professor Snape would be proud. Forgive me, I got a little off topic. You're mother was beginning to catch on to my true aspirations. Lilly was very pretty. Many times I thought about giving her a very special and private induction into the order."

Harry couldn't hold back any more and charged the former headmaster. Dumbledore apparated to a spot behind Harry and gave one final taunt to the boy who lived. "By the way Harry I must thank you for leaving my wand with my former body. It was most kind of you. Also I think that it is time that you visit your parents again, it may be most illuminating." In a bright flash of light Albus Dumbledore disappeared.

Harry fell to his knees in anguish as Hermione rushed to her husband and hugged him to her body. It had hurt her, almost as much as it had Harry, to listen to the old bastard torment her husband.

Kingsley joined Harry and Hermione outside. He looked around for any sign of his aurors. A very tired and battered John Dawlish came from the alley way and apologized to Shacklebolt. "I'm sorry Minister, but our whole force was attacked by inferi. It was almost as if they knew exactly where we were."

"Did you use concealment charms?"

"Of course sir, it's standard operating procedure."

Kingsley gave a frustrated sigh, "Shit" he exclaimed. "It's like that bastard could read our minds."

"Excuse me," Hermione interrupted. "Who defined the operating procedures for aurors?"

Kingsley gave her a small smile. "The bible was written by Mad Eye and Dumbledore…. God Damn, no wonder he knows what we're going to do before we do it."

"I think that it's time that you throw the book away, at least until we finish him off."

After saying goodbye to Kingsley and the aurors, Hermione took Harry by the hand and led him back into the house and up 3 flights of stairs and into their bedroom.

She pushed Harry down on the bed and vanished his clothes with a wave of her wand. She then vanished her own clothes and crawled on top of her husband. She took his now swollen member in her hand and guided it to her moist center. Gently she lowered herself down. With a slow and steady rocking motion she made love to her husband.

Harry was almost in a state of shock from the encounter he had just survived with the dark headmaster. He slowly began to respond to his love's delicate touch. With a grin he flipped Hermione onto her back and began to thrust into her with all the pace he could muster. Hermione moaned and squealed with delight as Harry brought her to an intense orgasm. With his own climax, Harry felt the tension leave his body. Who the hell cared about Albus Dumbledore? His world was perfect when he was with Hermione.

After a long leisurely nap Hermione awoke to find Harry watching her. He kissed her gently on the lips. "You should go and have a quick shower. Kreacher said that dinner will be ready in about an hour or so.

Harry made his way down to the sitting room and started to read while waiting for Hermione. They needed to have another discussion about Dumbledore. Fifteen minutes later Hermione walked into the room and all Harry could do was stare at her. She smiled as she saw the look on her husband's face. It made her feel good inside to have that type of power over her Harry. "Honestly Harry, here I am with my hair in a ponytail and wearing sweats and you look at me like I'm a Veela or something."

Harry shook his head. "You're much prettier than any Veela that I've ever seen."

She sat down beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry I know that this was your Godfather's house, but we need to move somewhere else. With Dumbledore knowing where you are, he is going to direct his attacks here."

"So Mrs. Potter, just where would you like to live?"

"I think that I might like to live in the country, somewhere far away from people."

"That sounds like paradise to me. We'll go see Griphook in the morning and tell him what we are looking for," Harry smiled and kissed his wife.

Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look. "Harry, I'm supposed to be in hiding."

Harry shook his head slowly. "Love you not only revealed your presence, but our relationship when you came out into the street to comfort me. Dumbledore probably had someone watching after he disappeared."

"I'm sorry Harry; all I could think about was being there for you."

"I know my lioness. You wouldn't be Hermione Potter if you acted any other way."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Percy Weasley sent an owl to Harry and Hermione asking that they include Professor McGonagall in their order. She was in possession of an artefact that they would need in their little quest. Hermione quickly agreed on the condition that Minerva swore the same oath as everyone else.

That evening at the order meeting Harry, Hermione, and Kingsley filled the others in on Dumbledore's visit and its aftermath. The group debated what and where Dumbledore's horcruxes were. They also tried to dissect the meaning of Dumbledore's final comment. Consensus seemed to be that Dumbledore wanted Harry to go there in order to spring a trap.

With the serious business taken care of, Kingsley was telling about how the ministries prankster had struck again. It seemed that the trickster had set up a jinx on the word memo and every third person that said the word had their robes turned the same colour as a memo. At the end of the day the every body's robes were returned to normal. The members of the order had a good laugh. Harry thought that he saw Percy wink at George. George had returned the wink with a brief thumbs up.

After everyone else had left the meeting, only Harry, Hermione, Percy and Minerva remained. Harry looked over at Percy and smiled, "So how did you pull it off Percy?"

Percy faked a shocked look at Harry's accusation and then smiled. "A good practical joker never gives up his secrets."

Both Hermione and Minerva almost fainted when they heard straight laced, rule following, stuffed shirt Percy confessing to being the Ministry prankster.

Percy looked at the women and grinned manically, "I've just been exercising my inner Fred."

The three people smiled as they realized that this was how Percy had chosen to honour his deceased brother.

"So Percy, why exactly to join this merry little group?" asked a curious Minerva McGonagall.

"Well Professor, other than the fact that you have worked alongside Professor Dumbledore for 43 years and may help us figure out what he is thinking, you have access to the sword of Gryffindor and we will need it to get rid of Dumbledore's horcruxes."

"Yes of course, Percy, I would be happy to help out our young Lioness in any way possible."

Percy discretely made his exit and left the teacher and her former students to catch up on each other's lives.

"Congratulations on getting married dears. I always hoped that the two of you would end up together. Hermione completes you much better than any of your three previous girlfriends."

Harry gasped in shock, "How did you know about Fleur? We thought that we did a good job of keeping it secret."

Minerva let out a laugh. "Don't act so surprised Harry. I've been a teacher for most of my life and after having taught the likes of your father and especially your Godfather I can spot a couple looking to get together in a broom closet. Besides, despite what you may think, I was young once myself."

They all shared a laugh at Harry's expense. "So Professor, are you going to stay at Hogwarts long enough to welcome the next generation of Potters."

"Merlin help me, I just hope that they don't have their father's nose for trouble or they will send me into retirement."

Harry and Hermione laughed with their old teacher. Hermione made a lunch date to talk to the Headmistress about Dumbledore.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Hermione I will see you here on next Saturday."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

At the Double Diamond ranch Ron Weasley was not having such a good time of things. He had nearly beaten his addictions, but there was some issue or issues holding him back. Dr. Mason was at a loss as how to help Weasley heal himself. John had taken the liberty of placing a long distance floo call to Arthur Weasley. Arthur had suggested that being near his family might help him. He said that his sons and he would visit on the next weekend.

Promptly at 4:00 in the afternoon five redheads arrived at the apparition point for the Double Diamond. Charlie looked like he had died and gone to heaven. When his father told him where they were going, he had immediately gone back to Romania to get his new hat and boots. Dr. Mason met them at the properties edge and outlined Ron's condition.

"Dr. Mason, do you have a spot that we could get together with Ron. Things could get quite loud; so the farther away from the others the better."

Dr. Mason smiled and apparated Arthur to a clearing three miles from the house. There was a fire pit and some stumps that people had used for stools. "This is perfect Dr. Mason. How long will it take us to get here by non magical means of transportation?"

"If you take horses, it should take about thirty minutes."

"Horses? I'm sure my son Charlie will be thrilled."

Just before supper was to be served the Weasley were taken to see Ron. He was lying in his bed reading a comic book. It looked like Ron had not bothered to bathe or do anything else remotely hygienic in at least a week.

"Dad, Bill, Charlie, what are you guys doing here?"

Arthur just pointed at the bathroom that was attached to his room. "Get your lazy arse out of bed and get cleaned up. We'll talk later." Ron got of bed in a hurry. Percy shot a shower of sparks from his wand to emphasize his father's point.

Recovering from a drug addiction had not improved Ron's table manners of lessened his appetite. The healers and staff that were present looked revolted as the youngest Weasley ate. Bill cuffed him on the back of the head and told Ron to eat like a human being.

After Ron had been at the table for over an hour Charlie and George got up from their seats and walked over to Ron. They picked Ron up and physically carried him from the table. All the while Ron was squirming. "Oi, get off me. I was just about finished," he shrieked to no avail.

"All right boys, wands in your rooms. It's time for our Weasley summit." Percy and George shared a feral grin. They marched Ron out to the six horses that were saddled and waiting. Bill and Charlie were carrying large backpacks that clinked as they walked.

The head healer at the Double Diamond looked out at Ron being marched out to the horses and looked at a smirking John Mason. "What is the meaning of this John?"

John bit down a laugh and answered, "This is what muggle mind healers call an intervention."

The head healer laughed, "I would almost feel sorry for the poor bastard, but he's been a total asshole since he arrived."

"I imagine that young Mr. Weasley will no longer be a problem after tonight." Both men laughed into the darkening night sky.

Charlie had to show the rest of the Weasley men how to climb on a horse, and it was him and Arthur that led the group to the clearing. When they arrived, Arthur used a muggle lighter to start the fire. Percy and George set seven stumps around the fire pit. Bill and Charlie handed out the bottles of fire whiskey.

With all of the Weasleys in their places, Arthur stood up as he uncorked his bottle of fire whiskey. "To Fred," he said with sadness in his voice. He then took a long drink from the bottle.

"TO FRED," the Weasley boys echoed. They then took their first drinks of the night.

"I can't believe that you guys came all the way to America for a Wesley summit. Are we talking about mum and Dumbledore?"

Arthur looked at his youngest son with disdain. "Actually Ron, the reason that we're here is to straighten you out. Dr. Mason said that you haven't been cooperating with your healers, and you've stayed in your room wallowing in self pity and your own filth."

"These American mind healers don't have a clue what they're doing. The lot of them are a bunch of quacks."

Bill Shook his head and glared at his little brother. "That doesn't explain why you were here trying to kill Harry."

Ron's face turned scarlet at the mention of his former best friend. "That bastard stole my Hermione."

"Ron, mum and Dumblesnore had to dose her with love potions for years before she would even pay attention to you," growled Charlie.

"That wouldn't have been a problem if I had gotten the chance to shag her rotten. I would have been the first and only man to shag her."

At Ron's words George spat out the fire whiskey that he was just about to swallow. "Pull your head out of your arse Ron. Everybody knew that she was shagging Krum for at least a month before school ended in your fourth year."

"Why you lying son of a bitch!" Ron shot up off of his stump and tackled George. There was a flurry of fists before the others managed to separate Ron and George.

By the time the summit had finished and Ron's attitude had been significantly adjusted and it was almost light out. All six Weasley's were cut, bruised and hung over as they rode back to the ranch house. Ron had two black eyes, George had a cracked rib and Percy was missing a couple of teeth.

After all the cuts and bruises had been healed all of the Weasley except Charlie went to bed. Charlie had gone to watch the ranch hands cut cattle. He was over the moon when they showed him how it was done and he got to try it himself.

It turned out that Charlie was a natural at the job. He had a standing invitation to come back and help the ranch hands anytime he wanted.

It was late in the afternoon when the five Weasleys said goodbye to a reformed Ron. They wandered out to the apparition point and with a loud crack they were gone. Once they were in New York they took an international port key back home.

At the Double Diamond Ron Weasley was a new man.


	10. Chapter 10

One Jump Ahead of the Devil

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Albus Dumbledore had a smile on his face and it wasn't just form the fact that Molly Weasley was currently on her knees – pleasuring him. Dumbledore had just located Harry Potter and played him like a cheap violin. The part about wanting to shag Potter's mother had been sheer brilliance. Albus had given Potter the one clue that would lead Harry to his death.

He let out a low pitched moan as he used his hands to guide Molly's head. After he had finished with Molly, he went to sit in the large ornate throne that was in the sitting room of his family home. One of his conscripted servants approached the throne and kneeled before Dumbledore.

"Master, I saw her. The mudblood came out of the house after you left. She was with the Minister. When the Minister and his aurors left she led Potter back into the house."

"Well done my servant; you may leave us now."

"Can I kill her Master?" Molly looked at Albus with her large brown eyes filled with adoration. It was the kind of look that made Dumbledore want to shag her right there and then.

"Not yet, my sweet Molly; I want her to witness the death of Harry Potter. After Potter is dead and I have reclaimed my position as leader of the wizarding world, then you can play with her. Just be sure to make Granger's death excruciatingly painful."

"You can count on that my love," Molly replied with a wicked gleam in her eye.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Harry and Hermione went to Gringotts Wizarding bank and met with their old friend Griphook. After exchanging pleasantries, Griphook led the Potters to the property acquisitions desk and introduced them to his colleague Jaroc. The Potters explained about the hose they were looking for. Jaroc took Harry and Hermione to view 4 different properties. All of them seemed to have been farms at one time or another. The young couple didn't seem to be impressed by any of them. That is until they arrived at the last home. It was everything that they wanted in a house and more. They settled on a 6 bedroom house near Wetherby. It cost close to 750 000 Galleons. Hermione fell in love with the large house and the riding stables. With over 350 acres of land, they could be as secluded as they wanted to be.

It took the Potters and Kreacher no time at all to move what they wanted from Grimmauld Place. Hermione was in heaven as she dragged Harry through countless stores to decorate their new home.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It was a very disconcerting return to the Burrow for Ron Weasley. After the Weasley summit he had changed his whole outlook on life. Once he came to the realization that Hermione was never his to begin with and that he had grown up with everything that Harry had ever wanted – Ron gave up his jealousy.

It seemed surreal to be at the Burrow without his mother fussing over his family. That night the family gathered to welcome Ron home. He was quite surprised to see Andromeda Tonks show up with Teddy Lupin. His mouth become unhinged when he saw his father give Andromeda a kiss on the cheek. Throughout the meal whenever he looked at his father, Arthur seemed to be Holding Andromeda's hand under the table.

Part of him raged at his father because it appeared that he was already trying to replace his mother. The new Ron Weasley rationalized that his father must be lonely living in this big house all alone. The two sides of Ron Weasley did battle inside Ron's brain for a short time before the rational side won out. Ron smiled at his father and smiled, "It's all right dad I understand. You must be really lonely since Ginny's letters arrived to tell you about mum."

Arthur returned Ron's smile and all of the other Weasleys seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Despite all the laughs and reminiscing about the good times they had, Ron couldn't escape the nagging feeling that his family was keeping secrets from him. It was understandable; after all he had sided with his mother and he had even gone s far as giving love potions to Hermione himself. Then there was the small matter of him travelling to Elko to kill his former best friend. Ron thought about his two best friends and whether or not they would ever forgive him. After what he had done, Ron wouldn't blame them for cursing him on sight.

Ron was quite upset after walking down Diagon Alley to visit George. Everyone on the crowded street seemed to avoid him like he had dragon pox or something. George explained that it was his close association with their mother that caused the peoples reaction. Ron just shook his head in frustration and went inside George's shop.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

During the next order meeting Harry arranged a port key to take everybody from Grimmauld place to their new home. After giving the group a tour of the home and the stable, the group settled down to their meeting.

After listening to report after report about how they had reacted to Dumbledore's attacks, Hermione's frustration was beginning to boil. She relaxed a little when Kingsley talked about having his departments heads review the policy's of each department and closing any loopholes that Dumbledore might use to his advantage. After Kingsley's report, the nagging doubts came back with a vengeance.

She pounded her fist on the table in frustration. "Merlin's pants we are acting like a pathetic bunch of first years. We're repeating the biggest mistake that the order of the phoenix made." Everybody looked at Hermione in shock. They had never seen this side of her before. She continued on her rant. "The order of the phoenix sat back and reacted to the actions of Voldemort and his minions. We need to go on the offensive and take this fight to Dumbledore."

Neville looked up at Hermione and asked her the obvious question. "How are we supposed to do that Hermione? We have no idea where the hell he is hiding."

Hermione smiled as a plan began to form in her mind. "It's obvious; we ask the goblins where his house is located. They have a record of every house that is owned by a magical family. Bill you're the head of the Goblin liaison office, can you go to Gringotts and ask them where Dumbledore's family home is located."

"I have to meet with the president of the bank tomorrow anyways. I'll do it first thing in the morning. I have one question though, what do we do if the house is warded or protected by the fidelius charm?" The energy of the group picked up as they began to catch on to Hermione's plan.

Hermione looked over to Kingsley. "When Voldemort took over the ministry, he had people take down the wards protecting the Burrow. Can we do the same thing on Dumbledore's house?"

Kingsley smiled, "Of course we can Hermione. All property wards are recorded at the ministry. Once we know where it is we will be able to drop all the wards on the property."

"Excellent" Hermione looked pleased with how her plan was progressing. "Harry, do you remember what Dumbledore said about talking to your parents again?"

Harry looked at his wife and shook his head. "Dumbledore didn't say I should talk to them again. He said that I should visit them again."

Hermione looked as if another light bulb had switched on in her head."Harry, where are your parents?"

"You know as well as I do Hermione, they're buried in the cemetery in Godric's Hollow."

"Exactly Harry, that's where Dumbledore want you to go, Godric's Hollow."

"I wonder why he wants Harry to go there. Dumbledore must have something planned for Harry. I mean Albus always had something planned. He wouldn't even visit the water closet without a plan," cautioned Minerva.

"Well I think that our course of action is obvious then. We need to take this fight to Dumbledore and we need to get Harry to Godric's Hollow and check out Dumbledore's trap." Hermione smiled as she shared her plan. "Once we have the location of Dumbledore's hide out and know that he's there, we attack. Kingsley, can we count on the aurors for support?"

"Absolutely, they've been itching to get their hands on both Albus and Molly."

"All right then we split our force. Half of us will attack Dumbledore's hide out. The other half will go to Godric's Hollow with Harry." The meeting was adjourned and everybody went their separate ways. Each member of the order of the lioness had a smile on their face. It felt good to be taking charge of the situation.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

On Saturday, Minerva arrived at the home of one of her all time favourite students. Hermione led Minerva to the library of the large house. Over tea, the two discussed the conundrum that was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hermione dear, one part of me still has a problem believing that Albus and Molly are behind these horrifying schemes and attacks. On the other hand it explains a great deal of their actions, especially where Harry is concerned. The problem was that given his public affiliation with the light, nobody looked beyond his statements that things had worked out for the greater good."

"Yes it seems that everybody was quite content to let Albus run the wizarding world from his office at Hogwarts. Wasn't anybody suspicious that the people who seemed to suspect his true motives disappeared?" Hermione was beginning to turn red in frustration as she realized how easily the masses had been led.

"People thought that events were coincidence. He went out of his way to project the kind grandfatherly image. Nobody in their right mind would have questioned the motives of Albus Dumbledore." Minerva took one last drink from the elf mode wine that Kreacher had brought and then refilled her glass. "Are you don't want any Hermione, this wine is excellent."

"I'm sorry Minerva, I can't drink any alcohol."

"You're not pregnant are you dear?"

Hermione smiled at the prospect but shook her head. "No Minerva, I'm a recovering alcoholic."

Fawkes faced Hermione and let out a stern chirp. "I'm not ready to talk to anybody about that yet Fawkes," Hermione replied crisply.

Before Minerva could ask Hermione any more questions, Kreacher came into the library and announced that lunch was ready. The two continued to catch up with each other's lives during lunch.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Harry had gone to the Burrow to visit with the Arthur and any of the other Weasleys that happened to be present at the time. Arthur escorted Harry into the kitchen where he saw Percy and George sitting at the kitchen table. Each Weasley had a bottle of butterbeer in front of them. Percy said something to George, who burst out laughing. They both looked up from the table and greeted Harry as if his being at the Burrow was an everyday occurrence.

Hey Harry, have a seat, lunch is just about ready. Harry looked over at the stove and saw a familiar looking elf cooking lunch on the large stove. George noted the direction of Harry's gaze and explained the situation to Harry. "Minerva came over for dinner one night and saw how we were living. She offered dad the chance to bond with Winky. Winky wasn't doing well at Hogwarts. She thinks that life at the Burrow is brilliant."

Winky announced that lunch was ready and set a large bowl of stew on the scrubbed wooden table. Arthur and Charlie joined the men at the table. The Weasleys seemed to be holding their breath as a tall and lanky red head sauntered into the kitchen. He froze as soon as he saw Harry sitting at the table. Harry stood up quickly. He had his wand pointed at Ron's chest. Ron instantly raised both hands above his head to show that he was unarmed.

"I think that I will eat my lunch upstairs if that's alright everybody.

Percy looked at Ron and gave a slight shake of his head. "You need to do this while Harry's here Ron. You may not get another chance."

Ron looked at his former best mate and swallowed the bile that had risen to his mouth. "Harry, I want to apologize to you for everything that I've done to hurt you. I only hope that someday you can forgive me. It's probably too much to expect that we will ever be friends again." The cheeks of his pale face blushed and he cast his eyes on the ground.

Harry put his wand away and smiled sheepishly at Ron. "Thanks Ron, I know how much courage it took for you to say that." He sat down.

Ron took his seat between George and Percy. He promptly stood up again as he felt something burst and soak through the bottom of his robes. He looked down and saw a huge wet orange streak run down between his legs. The table exploded into laughter as Percy high fived George.

Ron looked at George and began to curse at his older brother. As that was going on, Percy winked at Harry and smiled. George stood up and hugged Ron in a rare gesture of affection between the boys. Ron warily sat down again and joined in his family's laughter. Lunch was eaten at a leisurely pace. After the meal was over, Harry got up and said goodbye to the Weasleys.

When he arrived home Hermione relived her visit with Minerva. She got up to wash the dishes by hand. Hermione simply refused to allow Kreacher to do all the work around the house. Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He started kissing the nape of her long slender neck. "How was your visit to the Weasley's today?"

Harry paused briefly. "It was fine, and lunch was great. Arthur bonded with Winky and she loves having a family to serve again." He went back to kissing Hermione's neck.'

"And?" Hermione purred. She was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on the dishes.

"I missed you terribly. I could hardly wait to get back here and take you over my shoulder and …."

Hermione stopped him abruptly. "What else happened Harry?" she asked in a threatening manner.

"Ron was home, andheapologizedtome." The dish that Hermione was washing crashed to the floor.

"What was that?" she shrieked.

"Ron was home from America and he apologized to me. I thanked him and said that it must have been hard for him to do. We barley even looked at each other after that let alone talked to each other."

Hermione turned around wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. As she was kissing him, Harry swept one arm under her legs and carried her upstairs to their room.


	11. Chapter 11

Half Mile of Hell

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Ginny Weasley woke up on the floor wrapped in a colourful Navajo rug. Gingerly she stood up and admired her reflection in the mirror. A beautiful red-headed woman wearing nothing but a pair of leather chaps had smiled back at her. After a hot shower Ginny collected the large tip that was sitting on her dresser beneath a red rose. A few more tips like this and I will have a down payment on the house that I want, she thought to herself. Sitting down to a mug of hot coffee, she noticed a large owl tapping insistently on her window. She let the owl in and untied the scroll that was attached to its leg.

_Dear Ginny;_

_I want to thank you for helping to get me out of that muggle hospital._

_Life here is pretty crazy right now. Dumbledore and mom have been raising hell with their army of inferi. I'm glad that you're safe and staying out of trouble. _

_Dad and your brothers are all doing fine. Dad has begun dating Andromeda Tonks. They seem happy together. Fleur looks like she is about to pop any day now, so you will be an aunt soon. Your brothers all said to say hello to you and to tell you that they miss you._

_I know how much Dumbledore claiming to be your father has shaken you up. A long time ago, Hermione told me about a muggle test that can be used to determine paternity. I have included a small vile of dad's blood, just in case you wanted to know for sure._

_Take care of yourself Ginny_

_Love,_

_Ron_

Ginny snatched up the small vile and hugged the letter to her chest. A tear rolled down her face as she thought of her family still being in danger.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Master Goblin Ragnok may your vaults overflow with treasure and may you feast on the heart of your enemies," Bill Weasley recited in perfect gobbledegook.

"To what do I owe the honour of your visit William?"

Bill and Ragnok first discussed the ministry business and then he brought up the business of the order. "Sir, I have no doubt that you have heard of the death and destruction caused at the hands of Albus Dumbledore and my mother. Some of my friends would like to rid the world of these two fiends."

"That is a wizards' affair, what does it have to do with goblins?"

Bill grinned at the goblin. "I understand that sir, but my mother has betrayed my family and we wish to have our revenge."

Ragnok smiled at Bill and replied, "Very well William. Revenge is a motive that the goblin nation can understand. What is it you require of us?"

"Sir, we wish to know the location of any properties that the Dumbledore's still own."

"Why bother us with this request when you could ask Aberforth?"

"Aberforth was subjected to a very powerful memory charm sir. He has no recollection of any of his ancestral holdings."

"Alright William, I will have a messenger deliver the information to you by the end of the day."

"Thank you sir."

Bill smiled to himself as he left the bank and apparated back to the ministry. Getting the cooperation of the goblins was simpler than he thought that it would be.

Later that evening Bill was sitting at his desk. He had the distinguished privilege of being one of two heads of the goblin liaison office that the goblins actually approved of. The other was the late Dick Cresswell. He sat at his desk contemplating the changes that he would like to help establish. Bill was brought from his daydreams by the arrival of an owl with a letter bearing the Gringotts seal. Waiting patiently was Bill's only option, no matter how much he had wanted to go home to Fleur, was to wait patiently. Anything less would have considered a grave insult by the goblin nation.

He eagerly opened the envelope and read the contents of the letter. Bill burst out of his seat and rushed to the Minister's office. Kingsley got up quickly, with his wand in his hand. The Minister of Magic relaxed a little as he saw Bill enter the office. With the Minister's wand pointed at him, Bill raised his hands above his head until Kingsley was satisfied was indeed Bill Weasley that had come to see him.

Kingsley smiled at Bill, "What brings you to my office at this time of night?"

"The goblins came through for us. Here is a list of properties owned by anyone with the name Dumbledore."

The papers listed only three properties: the Hogshead Inn, a home in Mould on the Wold, and a home in Godric's Hollow. Kingsley immediately dispersed teams of aurors to scout the properties. He had Percy talk to Aberforth about the discoveries.

It had been a long eventful day and Kingsley, Bill and Percy were extremely tired. They set off to their individual homes and families.

NNNNNNNNNNNNN

Molly noticed that Albus was starting to get depressed. He had gone back to Grimmauld place to torment Harry Potter, only to find that a muggle family was moving into the house. Dumbledore had performed a disillusionment charm on himself and inspected the old house. All traces of magic were gone. What had pissed Dumbledore off the most was the solitary golden feather that had drifted into his hand once he had left Grimmauld place. He swore loudly as he departed back to his mother's home.

Molly and Albus had both marvelled at the speed with which 12 Grimmauld place had been abandoned. The former Mrs. Weasley knew that she had to do something to cheer up her love. She thought back to how she had conceived Percy. If this didn't cheer Albus up, nothing would. Before Molly went upstairs she dissolved three of Albus's pills into his prune juice.

She went upstairs to plan her surprise for her beloved. After an hour of preparation Molly called Albus upstairs. When the aged dark lord reached the bedroom, Molly called out from the bathroom for Albus to remove his robes and lie down on the bed. A gloved hand with a wand came out from behind the door of the powder room. Suddenly the lights were dimmed and Celestina Warbeck's 'Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love' began to play on the wireless. As Molly entered the room, one candle flared to life. She began to do a slow and sexy striptease. Without warning she grabbed the pole that ran from the floor to ceiling and sung herself around it.

As she twirled around the pole, Dumbledore watched in awe as Molly turned herself upside down and used her legs to grasp the pole. Her dress flew down over her head and revealed her lacy knickers. That was more than enough stimulation for Dumbledore. He vanished the remainder of Molly's clothes and charged the pole. He grabbed Molly and pushed her forcefully up against the wall and proceeded to shag her senseless.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Luna had come to visit Harry and Hermione. She was in the kitchen talking happily to Hermione while Harry was tending to the horses that they had spent the last two hours riding.

"Married life must really agree with you Hermione. I don't think that I've ever seen you look happier. I was just wondering if you have you been riding crumple horned snorkback as well as the horses?"

Hermione barely managed not to spit out her mouthful of tea. "What makes you say that Luna?"

"It's just that your skin is almost glowing. When a witch's skin glows like this, she has either been riding on a snorkback or she's pre …"

Luna was unable to finish her sentence as Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth. "If you know what's good for you Luna, please don't finish that sentence. You know Harry; if he even suspected that I was pregnant, not that I am, he wouldn't let me near Godric's Hollow."

"Yes he can be a tad over-protective," Luna agreed.

"A tad over protective? I keep expecting him to try and port key me to Australia to keep me out of danger." Both women were laughing as Harry made his way back into the house with Charlie Weasley. They all sat down to a hardy lunch. 

"I'm telling you Harry with the amount of good grazing land that you have here, you should get a herd of cattle. Then you could hire me to be your cow boss and I'd look after them."

Harry and the girls all laughed at Charlie. Ever since he had come back from America with his family all Charlie could talk about was cutting cattle and riding the range.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The next evening, at the meeting for the order of the lioness, plans were made to investigate and attack what appeared to be Albus' stronghold. Kingsley had a group of aurors check out the property at Mould on the Wold, only to find it deserted. The order would be split into two groups and each group would coordinate with a team of aurors and check out both targets at the same time.

After some debate it was decided that Kingsley would lead the team to attack Dumbledore's residence. Arthur, Percy, George, Andi and Luna were assigned to Kingsley's group. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Minerva, Aberforth, Charlie and Bill would make their way from the apparition point to the cemetery. Kingsley assured the group that the ministry would protect the muggles in the area from the coming fight. Everybody went home to their own thoughts that night. They would meet back at Harry and Hermione's house an hour before sunset.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A solo figure with long red hair trailing from her helmet raced down highway 80 to Reno. With the spells that Ginny had carefully placed on the bike, she was able to ride at almost 180 mph without fear of being caught or crashing. Ginny smiled to herself, Harry's firebolt had nothing on the rocket that she had between her legs right now. Tucked in the pocket of her leather jacket was the vile of blood that she hoped would prove that she was not related to Albus Fucking Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

Eighteen Inches of Rain

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

An elated Ginny Weasley smiled as she looked at the results of the paternity test in her hands. She should have known better than to believe that an old fossil like Dumb Ass could ever father a child. He would have had to been close to a hundred years old when Ginny was conceived. She picked up her quill and wrote a loving note to her father. The letter contained all of her love for the man that had raised her. Ginny had expressed her happiness about her father's relationship with Andromeda Tonks. After that she sent another letter to her mother.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

At the Potter estate the order of the lioness met to discuss their final plans for the night. Kingsley had told the group that his aurors were posted around Dumbledore's hide out and at the cemetery. No activity had been reported at either location.

As the last minute plans were discussed, Hermione noticed that something didn't seem quite right. Fawkes flew from his perch and sang to her. She deftly grasped her wand from the pocket of her robes. Hermione silently cast homenum revelio. A gust of wind blew near the closed kitchen window.

Suddenly twelve wands pointed at the spot where the gust of wind had appeared. The only person that didn't have his wand pointed in that direction was Percy Weasley. He had an apprehensive look on his face as Ron Weasley took off the invisibility cloak that he had been wearing. Ron held both his hands in the air as Percy apologized to his father.

"I'm sorry dad. I couldn't leave Ron at the Burrow while we went to fight mother and Dumbledore. We fought for him and now he deserves the chance to fight with us."

A million and one emotions flowed through Hermione. She noticed that Harry had protectively placed his arm around her shoulder. Hermione took a deep breath to compose her thoughts and emotions. It seemed like an eternity before she spoke. "Alright Percy, Ron can help us, but you're the one that is responsible for him."

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. Ron looked like he was gathering his courage to speak.

"Hermione I just want to apol…."

"Stow it Ron. You can apologize to me later, that is if we both survive tonight." Hermione was very slow to forgive him for helping Molly Weasley give her and Harry love potions.

Thunder cracked ominously overhead as the rain began to fall in almost vertical sheets. The order of the lioness cast warming charms on themselves and disappartated to Godric's Hollow. They met John Dawlish who was head auror. Everybody took their positions at the entrance to the cemetery or on the border of Dumbledore's home.

Hermione smiled grimly; Dumbledore must really be losing it if he had his headquarters so close to the place where he wanted to trap Harry. Both teams would be able to support each other with little or no warning needed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Inside the home, Dumbledore and Molly Weasley comforted each other as they digested the news that Ginny was the daughter of Arthur Weasley. Molly was horrified by the look on Albus' face as he read the letter. She half expected Dumbledore to kill her on the spot, but she had truly believed that Ginny had been Albus' child as no Weasley had produced a female child for seven generations.

Two things seemed to happen almost simultaneously. There was a loud bang signifying that the wards surrounded the home had fallen and a wailing claxon sound alerted them to the fact that Harry Potter had entered the grave yard.

Albus and Molly dressed quickly. He gave Molly an intense look. "I want you to stay here and protect the house my love. In the mean time I will see to the destruction of Harry Potter." With a loud crack he had traveled to the dark graveyard.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

With a mighty crack, the wards surrounding Dumbledore's ancestral home shattered. The long hidden home was plainly visible. As the order and aurors crossed on to the property they were surrounded by hundreds of Inferi. The aurors shot fire at the dead bodies, just hoping to slow their progress. The order members set out to set fire to anything that could burn.

As the inferi continued their relentless unfeeling attack several of the aurors tried to apparate away. Sadly they were overrun by the vile creatures before they could flee to safety. In desperation Kingsley and Arthur managed to summon a tank of petrol from a nearby farm. It landed in the midst of the inferi, squashing some of them. Somehow, the order members and the aurors knew enough to cast shield charms and duck as Percy shot a spell at the tank, causing it to explode in a giant burst of flame.

White hot chunks of metal flew in all directions. A large hole had been blasted in the wall of Dumbledore's house. Fire rained down on the roof of the ancient building. A frightened Molly Weasley shot from the building firing curses indiscriminately. She managed to hit several aurors and order members.

Andromeda, Kingsley, George and Percy fended off the remaining inferi as Arthur and Ron rushed to confront Molly. Molly stopped in her tracks as she saw Ron charging at her with Arthur at his side. She smiled to herself as she thought that she just might get out of this yet. Arthur and Ron stopped short as they confronted the former Mrs Weasley.

Molly smiled kindly at her son. "Hello Ronald, I'm so glad that you came here to rescue me. I can't believe that your father and his sons would stoop to attacking me."

Ron froze in place. He couldn't find the words to respond to his mother. Suddenly Ron's eyes glazed over and inside his head he heard a voice saying "Kill, him Ron!" Over and over the voice sounded as Ron fought to throw off the imperius curse.

Ron was shaking violently. His wand arm seemed to rise of its own volition. His wand pointed at Arthur Ron shouted into the night "Protego!"

Molly Screamed "Traitor!" and fired a vicious cutting hex at her son. Ron dropped to the ground and shrieked in agony as blood poured from his thigh. Arthur was soon joined by George and Percy as they pursed Molly. For some strange reason she retreated back into the burning house. The scream that pierced the night sky was terrifying as the order members watched the house collapse.

Arthur and his sons were joined in strong embraces as they cried openly at the demise of their mother. What inferi that remained fell silent upon the ground.

Ron saw a sad smile and felt a gentle touch as a dressing was pressed against his leg. That was the last thing that he remembered for several days.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As Bill led the group in the cemetery, Harry and Hermione were right behind him. Slowly and cautiously they made their way to the headstones of Harry's parents. Hundred's of inferi began their attack on the small group from all sides. The aurors and order members other than Harry, Hermione and Bill moved to fight them off.

Bill cast some detection spells on the two grave stones. In the dark rainy night the headstones glowed a sickly green colour. "Merlin's pants!" exclaimed Bill. "The headstones of your parents are horcruxes."

Minerva fought her way over to the group and made to hand Harry the sword of Gryffindor. Before Harry could grab the hilt of the sword he was pushed out of the way by Charlie Weasley. Charlie walked towards the grave stones but was stopped from getting near to the stones because of some invisible shield.

A sadistic laugh filled the grave yard as Dumbledore observed the vain attempts to reach the grave. Five wands instantly pointed at Dumbledore. "You sadistic bastard!" shouted Hermione.

"I thank you for the compliment Ms. Granger, but I abhor your vulgar language."

"How could you be vile enough to turn the graves of Harry's parents into horcruxes?" yelled Bill.

Dumbledore smirked at Bill. "That's not all that I did to defile the graves of his meddlesome parents William. On the night of my rebirth, I shagged your mother rotten as they say – right on top of the Potters' graves."

Bill and Charlie charged at Dumbledore only to be hit by a jinx that froze them in their tracks. Harry picked up the sword and ran towards the gravestone. As he raised the sword above his head to strike the horcrux, the images of his parents rose from the graves and pleaded with Harry not to harm them.

With grim determination Harry struck the sword against his father's headstone. It was destroyed in a shower of rock.

The sound of Dumbledore clapping stopped Harry from immediately disposing of his mother's headstone. "Well played Harry. Before you destroy your mother's tombstone, I thought that you would like to know that I placed a rather nasty curse on it. When you strike the headstone you will die by way of a nasty little hex that I invented. I will give you a choice Harry, you can destroy the gravestone and yourself, or you can join with me Harry and we will reign over this world of sheep. What say you Harry?"

In answer Harry raised the ancient sword over his head a second time as grotesque images of his mother and Dumbledore came out of the remaining headstone. The horcrux Dumbledore grabbed the horcrux Lily roughly and began to snog her passionately. The sword fell to Harry's side as he watched in awe. Harry raised the sword high over his head one final time as the horcrux Dumbledore kissed the image of his mother again and began to disrobe her.

The sword slashed through the night only to be halted by Hermione's pleading cry. "Harry, please don't do this. We'll find another way to destroy the horcrux Harry. Oh God Harry, you can't leave me now. I'm Pregnant!"

Harry looked sadly at his wife. The blade of the sword was less than an inch from the headstone. Dumbledore's sadistic laugh could be heard plainly. Harry lifted the sword of Gryffindor one more time. "Hermione my love; tell our child that I loved her and you." Hermione hid her face in her hands as Harry made to swing the sword one final time.


	13. Chapter 13

Springtime

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

As Hermione Screamed his name one final time, Harry pivoted on his left foot and threw the sword with all his might at the laughing form of Albus Dumbledore. Time seemed to slow down as the sword spun end over end. With a sickening finality the sword embedded itself in the chest of Dumbledore.

Harry shrugged off all attempts to comfort and congratulate him and made his way to stand over the fallen form of the ancient headmaster. Albus looked up at Harry in shock. "Well played Harry, well played."

Potter grabbed the sword of Gryffindor and gave it a twist and pulled it out. Dumbledore gasped for one last breath and then died. Harry, with sword in hand, walked back over to the horcrux that was his mother's headstone. He closed his eyes and swung with all his might. Again there was a shower of sparks, but no hex fired at Harry.

A shocked, dismayed and overjoyed Hermione Potter charged at her husband and started to pound her fists into his chest. "God Damn it Harry" she cried. "You could have died." Hermione continued to pound on Harry's chest until she didn't have the strength to lift a feather. She buried her head in Harry's shoulder as she cried.

Harry just held her tightly in the pouring rain as the members of the order and the surviving aurors congratulated the heroes. Fawkes circled over Harry and Hermione. Harry reached up a hand to grab hold of the tail feathers. In a flash of flame they were returned to the Potter estate.

Harry asked Kreacher to draw a hot bath. He carried the still weeping Hermione upstairs to their room. With two flicks of his wand he managed to disrobe both of them. Harry gently set Hermione in the bath and then climbed in behind her.

After the Potters were warm and clean Harry again carried Hermione to their bed. He pulled back the covers with one hand and laid her down. He then climbed in his side of the bed and Hermione snuggled up next to him.

Hermione half mumbled into Harry's chest the question that had been burning in her mind ever since she saw Harry destroys his mother's headstone. "Harry, how did you know that it was safe to destroy your mum's headstone?"

Harry Potter took a deep breath and caressed his wife's hair. "I didn't know for sure my love, but I had a hunch. On the night that Snape killed Dumbledore on the astronomy tower, Dumbledore cast the petrificus totalus spell on me before Malfoy disarmed him. When Dumbledore died the spell that held me was broken. I figured that the same thing would apply here. I just didn't want anybody else to be hurt because of my theory."

Hermione bit down lightly on Harry's shoulder. "You prat; you could have explained what you were going to do."

"You're right, I could have. However some brave soul would have tried to stop me. Hermione, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"I knew that you would get all over protective and port key me to Australia with my parents. Besides, I'm pregnant not crippled."

Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head and fell asleep with his hand wrapped protectively over her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the order of the lioness met at the Potter estate. Over a leisurely lunch they talked about the events of last night. Fortunately only Albus and Molly had died in the fighting. Several Aurors along with Ron Weasley were recovering in St. Mungos. Kingsley spoke up, "Once again the wizarding world owes you a debt it can never repay Harry and you too Hermione. I guess that it would be getting my hopes up too much to ask you to accept another Order of Merlin?"

Hermione shook her head. From her perch on Harry's lap she told Kingsley that the only way that she and her husband would accept the award was if everybody that joined together to fight Dumbledore received the same award.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Christmas Eve Harry and Hermione again visited the graves of Harry's Parents. Hermione placed a hand on her swollen belly as Harry knelt at the graves of his parents and placed a wreath of white roses on their headstone.

"Mum, Dad; I hope that you remember Hermione from my last visit." Tears began to flow freely down Harry's face. "I just wanted to let you know that we're married now and Hermione is expecting your first grandchild in about 4 months time. On the clear starry night two drops of rain fell on the grave stone and froze solid.

Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze and the two disaparated back to the Potter estate where Hermione's parents were waiting for them.

On Christmas day all the members of the order joined with the Potters for Christmas dinner. Hermione let out a shriek of happiness as she looked at the diamond ring that was attached to the hand of Andromeda Tonks.

The celebration went long into the night.

That spring Hermione Potter gave birth to a beautiful little girl that was the spitting image of her mother. Amanda Lily Potter, named after her Grandmothers, was welcomed by family and friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In late November of that year Charlie Weasley met up with his little sister in Las Vegas to watch the National Finals Rodeo.

"Gin, I think you should come home now. The danger's over. Dad and Andromeda are getting married on Christmas day. I know that they would really like to see you. The rest of the family does as well."

"Will Harry be at the wedding?"

"Of course he will and so will Hermione and their daughter."

"I don't know Charlie. It's been over three years since I was supposed to marry him. It may sound silly, but it still hurts."

Charlie put his arm around his little sister. "It would mean the world to dad."

"I'll think about it Charlie."

On December 25th a timid Ginny Weasley stepped into the church in Ottery St. Catchpole. She had not bothered to inform her family that she was comming. Ginny was unsure of the reception that they would receive. She looked around the crowded church and saw Harry and Hermione sitting together fussing over a baby. They truly looked happy. Bill was sitting in the front row with Fleur and their daughter. Along the bench on the side of the groom Ginny spied Ron, George and Charlie talking animatedly, propbably discussing the latest quidditch match.

Ginny's nerve had failed her and she was about to leave when Percy walked up to her and hugged Ginny with all his might. He escorted Ginny to a place of honour with the rest of her family. They all hugged her and told her how much that they missed her. The best reunion for Ginny was when her father rushed from the backroom of the church to hug his daughter. Ginny sat down feeling the warm glow of love and happiness from her family. Everyone stood up as Andromeda Tonks walked the aisle escorted by John Dawlish.

After a beautiful ceremony Ginny found herself face to face with the two people that she didn't know what she could say to make things right. Hermione hugged Ginny and whispered in her ear. "You don't need to apologize Ginny. We understand that your mum has manipulated you since the day you were born."

"Thanks Hermione, that means the world to me. Ginny then looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter. His eyes sparkled with happiness. "I'm sorry Harry, for what I helped my mother do.

Harry smiled again, "Don't worry about it Gin. Life's to short to spend your days consumed by hate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Potters made their way back home and relaxed for what seemed the first time in ages. After Hermione and Harry had put baby Amanda to bed, Hermione turned to face her husband and best friend. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him gently. "You know Mr. Potter life is great."


	14. Chapter 14

Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

**A.N. Part of me wanted to end the story a different way. C.C.**

As Hermione screamed his name one final time, Harry brought the sword of Gryffindor down onto his mother's headstone. As the grave marker was destroyed a large bolt of red coloured lightning struck Harry in the chest. Harry fell to his knees as he looked at his wife.

As Dumbledore crowed his victory for the world to hear, Hermione rushed to Harry's side. She cradled his head in her lap as the tears fell from her face and joined the rain on the ground. "Please don't die Harry, please don't go" she begged.

Harry's breathing was rapid and shallow. "Mione," he rasped, "please don't let our child forget about me. I love you Hermione Potter." Hermione leaned over Harry to kiss him one last time and he was gone.

Albus Dumbledore was celebrating his triumph in front of the devastated order of the lioness. "Fall on your knees before me and I may spare your worthless lives," he shouted. The members of the orders had gathered around their lioness and her fallen mate.

Aberforth Dumbledore stealthily picked up the sword of Gryffindor and silently made his way behind his brother. Just as Albus was proclaiming himself to be the ruler of wizarding Britain, the sword of Gryffindor sliced through his back and protruded from his chest. Albus looked down at his chest in disbelief. Without remorse Aberforth gave the sword a twist and wrenched the sword out of his brother's body. With no hesitation he bent down to pick up the elder wand and snapped the curse death stick in two.

Fawkes circled above Hermione and the order singing a song of mourning. Hermione stayed in the grave yard holding tightly to the man that she loved above all others. It was not until Luna whispered in her ear and helped her stand that Hermione left Harry's side.

Hermione had to be placed in St; Mungo's hospital for several days. It was bitter sweet when the healer informed Hermione that she was pregnant with twins.

The public demanded a state funeral for their hero. Hermione refused to attend. She knew in her heart that Harry would have hated this.

Hermione had insisted that the grave side ceremony be a private one. She stood crying at the foot of his grave supported by her parents. All three were dressed in black. Surrounding them were the Weasley's and Harry's closest friends. The headstone was a simple one.

Harry James Potter

Born July 31, 1980

Died December 5, 2001

Hermione took her wand and carved the words "Free at Last" onto his marker.

Amanda and Paul Granger had insisted in moving in with Hermione. With their help and the help of the faithful house elf Kreacher Hermione brought Amanda Lily and James, Paul, Sirius Potter into the world.

Every year without fail she would take her children to visit their father's grave. There she would tell her children stories of their father's adventures.

When it came time for her kids to go to Hogwarts, Hermione took up the position of Charm's mistress as Professor Flitwick had retired. She taught there for thirty years with her faithful companion Fawkes staying with here.

Hermione had watched her children grow up and have children of their own.

It was July of 2041 when Hermione was diagnosed with a terminal disease. She refused all help to cure her. She even denied her familiar Fawkes when he offered his tears to heal the tumors that had spread over her body in order to give her a little more time. "It's time for me to go old friend. Finally, I get to be with my Harry once more."

Hermione Potter died peacefully in her own bed. She was surrounded by her children and grandchildren as Fawkes sang a sad song.


End file.
